


Lumos Solem

by DoubleRainbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, Romance, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRainbow/pseuds/DoubleRainbow
Summary: Pasca Viridiano é uma lufana que encontra com Sirius Black em sua forma de cão. A primeira vista um cão negro imenso pode ser assustador, mas também pode-se revelar um confidente no início da Primeira Guerra Bruxa.Esta é a fanfiction em que Sirius se apaixona e você mata a saudade dos marotos e Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ola, leitores!
> 
> Sejam muito bem-vindos!
> 
> Espero que gostem tanto dessa história quanto eu gosto de escrevê-la! Para os que estão a procura de aventura: temos. Para os que querem romance: TEMOS MUITO. Para aqueles que podem querer algo além, algo mais... picante: TEMOS, espera que já vem.
> 
> Essa fanfic é para matar a minha saudade de Hogwarts e de Sirius Black, personagem querido por muitos leitores de J.K. Rowling. Deixo claro, então, que grande parte dos personagens e todo o universo da obra não me pertencem.
> 
> Como este universo é extremamente vasto, não lembro de tudo e a pesquisa para uma fanfic perfeita desse tema é muito intensa, algumas coisas foram modificadas propositalmente - para que se encaixassem - e algumas despropositalmente - porque eu esqueci mesmo, é isso, a vida é triste.
> 
> Também gostaria de clarificar que não postarei a história apenas aqui no Wattpad, ela também está sendo postada no Wattpad e Nyah! Fanfiction. Caso você, leitor, encontre minha fanfiction em outro lugar, por favor, me mande uma mensagem.
> 
> Na verdade, me mandem mensagens, enviem sugestões - talvez eu goste e inclua! -, escrevam para mim, informem do que estão achando da história e tudo isso! Postarei um capítulo novo toda semana e caso tenhamos mais leitores, podemos aumentar esse ritmo...

Sirius acordou suando no primeiro dia de aulas de Hogwarts.

Puxou as cortinas vermelhas e pesadas para os lados; seus amigos ainda estavam dormindo. James, e seu sono leve, repousava graciosamente, seu peito subindo e descendo, o rosto virado na direção oposta a da janela; enquanto Remus parecia mais estar morto de tão imóvel. Peter estava todo espalhado pela cama, a colcha carmim caindo pela borda.

Sirius esfregou os olhos e se levantou, levando sua varinha amarrada à perna. Ele trotou em direção ao banheiro dos monitores, alguns andares abaixo da torre da Grifinória. Ele sabia que lá poderia tomar um longo banho em paz. Ele abriu as torneiras de bolhas perfumadas e quando a água estava quente, tirou a roupa e mergulhou.

O banheiro dos monitores era dividido em alguns salões com chuveiros amplos com cortinas e alguns salões de banhos grandes como esse em que o garoto estava. Os salões de banho eram exatamente iguais: no centro, uma grande banheira redonda que parecia mais uma piscina de tão grande e profunda. Ao seu redor, várias torneiras diferentes com diversos tipos de sais, líquidos, bolhas e espumas. Ao redor do salão, pilastras altas e grossas; na frente das portas francesas duplas, alguns degraus, a enorme banheira e um vitral colorido. No primeiro patamar, antes dos degraus, um aparador com toalhas e roupões. Ao redor da banheira havia aparadores também.

A sereia no vitral colorido se assustou com a presença dele, que sorriu para ela, e logo começou a pentear seu cabelo, sorrindo abertamente e movimentando suas escamas. Ela não parecia nada com as sereias de verdade, era uma mera fantasia de trouxa, mas melhor ela do que as reais.

A vida de Sirius não estava sendo fácil desde que entrara para Hogwarts. Sua família sempre soubera sobre sua preferência por não-odiar-trouxas. Eles, como uma típica família de elite sangue puro, sempre o acharam… estranho. O chapéu seletor não ajudou colocando-o na casa Grifinória, e claro que ele mesmo também não se ajudou pendurando com orgulho cartazes de leões em seu quarto na rua 12, Grimmauld Place.

Também havia o fato de que ninguém parecia chamar a atenção dele enquanto os anos em Hogwarts se arrastavam. Todas as garotas pareciam superficiais demais para ele, além disso traria muito trabalho conhecer alguém interessante e compartilhar todos os detalhes da vida, além de que a pessoa teria que se sentir parte de seu mundo, que não era dos mais simples.

A vida de Pasca, no cômodo ao lado, também não era das melhores. Como típica lufana, seu senso de justiça afiado não se aquietava diante de seus pais sonserinos fervorosos. Como os de Sirius, eles acreditavam piamente que eram superiores àqueles que foram educados como trouxas e, claro, aos próprios trouxas.

Pasca achava que nunca encontraria alguém realmente interessante. Ela estava já quase certa de que a vida sozinha com gatos a pertencia, já que nenhum cara era atraente por tempo suficiente para que ela pudesse ao menos dar um pequeno passo - como beijá-lo. Logo que os caras abriam a boca, ela já percebia que eles não eram interessantes o suficiente para ter algo para dizer.

O banheiro dos monitores era dividido em vários salões com largos portais que se conectavam através de um longo corredor. Pasca, assim como Sirius, havia resolvido começar o ano letivo com um banho refrescante e estava no salão ao lado. As maiores bolhas que qualquer um poderia ter visto estavam se formando enquanto ela lia um livro sobre outras escolas de magia, seus longos cachos loiros cobertos de espuma.

Sirius procurou as bordas da enorme banheira, seu senso de estou-fazendo-algo-errado apitando enquanto ele observava o dia iluminando e pensando nos monitores que chegariam para tomar banho.

Pasca parece ter percebido o mesmo, pois lavou o cabelo das bolhas e deu um impulso para sair da banheira. Ela vestiu suas roupas, que logo ficaram um pouco molhadas e coladas ao corpo e, com uma toalha na cabeça, saiu do salão, ao mesmo tempo que Sirius que assim como veio, voltou, em sua forma de cão, surpreendendo Pasca terrivelmente.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasca, sob o feitiço de desilusão, correu até a sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Ela sabia que o feitiço não tinha toda a eficácia quando o objeto enfeitiçado se mexia tão rápido, mas ela precisava logo trocar de roupa e se afundar nos livros, procurando algo sobre o presságio de morte que ela havia visto - “ou talvez um animagus?”, pensou ela tentando relembrar os livros de Transfiguração.

Ela sentou-se na mesa da Lufa-Lufa e abriu dois livros em sua frente enquanto comia uma torrada.

\- Ei, bom dia, Pasca. - Sua amiga sentou-se na sua frente, enquanto arrumava sua gravata listrada de verde e cinza para dentro do colete.

\- ...Dia, Torry. - Pasca respondeu, seu rosto enfiado dentro de um livro de presságios.

\- Já estudando tão cedo? - Torry perguntou enquanto lia o título do livro.

\- Oi! Bom dia. - Disse Pyrites enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Torry, atraindo olhares de alguns lufanos mais novos.

Pasca possuía muitos amigos sonserinos devido à sua família, porém, esses poucos eram pessoas em quem ela confiava e que se mostravam justas como ela. Eles haviam provado isso, como a vez em que uma garota sonserina a acusou de ser bastarda por defender trouxas e Rachel lançou na garota um feitiço de pernas bambas.

Torry franziu o cenho, achando curioso Pasca estar tão concentrada em algo. Claro que Pasca era propensa a estudar durante as refeições, porém, antes mesmo das aulas começarem - já que aquele era o primeiro dia de aula - era novidade.

\- O que você está procurando? - Torry perguntou tirando um dos livros da frente de Pasca.

\- Eu estava no banheiro dos monitores - Pasca começou - e já estava saindo quando vi um cão enorme. Eu… acho que é um presságio de morte.

\- Ou você estava meio alucinada com o perfume do banho! - Rebateu Pyrites.

\- É uma opção. - Torry concordou com Pyrites.

\- Eu sei o que vi, gente. - Pasca revirou os olhos.

\- Oooooi. - Sentou-se Rachel ao lado de Pasca.

Ela logo percebeu que o clima não era dos melhores.

\- Pasca acha que viu um presságio ruim quando estava alucinada de sal de banho. - Pyrites disse.

Rachel olhou surpresa para Pasca enquanto esta revirava os olhos novamente. Os salão começava a ficar vazio quando eles se levantavam e iam para a primeira aula do dia: poções.

Pasca e seus amigos caminharam em direção às masmorras, enquanto o grupo da Grifinória que restara no salão ia atrás deles.

\- Eu tenho certeza do que vi! - Disse Pasca para os três. - Um cão grande, peludo e preto. A chance de ser um presságio é bem alta!

\- E onde foi isso, Pasca? - Perguntou Rachel.

\- No banheiro dos monitores. - Respondeu virando uma das esquinas do castelo.

O grupo atrás deles era ninguém menos que James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew e, é, Sirius Black que depois de escutarem “cão grande” ficaram atentos ao resto da conversa.

\- O mundo não é o mais o mesmo! Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Mencionado está por aí e eu fico aqui, andando com essa gravata, com essas cores… Sei lá! E eu não me ajudo! Falo demais! - Disse Pasca, ansiosa.

\- Pasca, não deve ser nada… - Disse Torry, mas ela mesma estava começando a se preocupar.

O ano era 1977, fazia 7 anos que Voldemort havia organizado os Comensais da Morte e autoproclamado-se Lorde das Trevas. Poucos em Hogwarts se sentiam seguros, e a maioria destes estava na casa Sonserina.

Pasca poderia considerar-se salva, por sua família estar mais para o lado de Voldemort do que do lado do Ministério, porém, ela considerava seu pescoço na reta, por não defender as mesmas ideologias que seus pais. Além de se sentir inútil por não fazer nada para ajudar os realmente indefesos. Porém, seus amigos sonserinos, apesar de bons e justos, não a conduziam para a melhor das reputações, e ainda havia seus pais! Claros defensores de Voldemort.

Sirius Black, ouvindo atrás do grupo, não entendeu pelo lado que vocês, que já estão a par da situação, entenderam.

\- Isso para mim mais do que confirma que essa aí está do lado deles. - Sirius disse sussurrando para seus amigos enquanto eles se separavam do grupo de Pasca, em direção a sala de História da Magia.

\- Sirius, não há nada que comprove isso. - Lupin disse suspirando. - E além do mais você foi visto como cão? Isso é bem mais real do que a garota ser ou não a favor de Você-Sabe-Quem.

\- Ela é de uma das famílias mais tradicionais de puro sangue! - Retrucou Sirius.

\- Ah, assim como você? - Devolveu Lupin.

Sirius torceu a boca ao ser contrariado.

\- E que história é essa de banheiro dos monitores? - Perguntou Pettigrew.

\- Ah, gosto de ir lá… - Sirius respondeu corando levemente.

\- Era você de animago esta manhã? - Perguntou James.

\- Bom, sim… - Ignorando esta parte da conversa.

\- Sirius, isso é sério. O que fizemos foi completamente ilegal, se Dumbledore descobre… O que será da Ordem da Fênix para nós? - Ressaltou Lupin.

Havia, também, 7 anos que a Ordem havia sido criada por Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts. Contando com a ajuda dos bruxos mais brilhantes da época, a Ordem era uma organização secreta que buscava combater os feitos malignos de Voldemort. É claro que como natos procuradores-de-problemas, Potter, Lupin, Sirius e Pettigrew queriam fazer parte da organização. Porém, Dumbledore já dissera que eles eram jovens demais e ainda na escola.

\- Sirius, você não lembra de Dumbledore insinuando que esperássemos até ano que vem? - Potter disse, remexendo o cabelo. - Não é por muito tempo que temos que guardar esse segredo em particular.

Pasca juntou-se aos lufanos ao final do dia, após o jantar. Sua cabeça latejava com a imagem do cão. Mesmo após do jantar e da sopa de abóbora com gengibre ela não esquecera do que achara ser um presságio.

Ela foi quase que correndo para sua sala comunal. O teto rebaixado dava a impressão de que o salão era mais acolhedor, apesar de ser vasto e largo. Eles estavam embaixo da terra, mas mesmo assim havia janelas com a paisagem exterior, como se eles estivessem no nível da terra. Puffs, sofás, poltronas e cadeiras espalhados por toda a sala e todos eles eram extremamente confortáveis, alguns alunos não conseguiam nem estudar na sala comunal, pois caíam fácil nos braços de Morfeu.

Abriu o livro de Adivinhação em uma das mesas de carvalho e procurou pelo cão e o livro confirmou o que lembrava: o cão realmente era um presságio da morte. Pasca suspirou olhando para o lustre que na verdade era uma grande samambaia em um vaso vasto sustentado por correntes. Ela continuou a ler e encontrou a seguinte passagem: O Cão aparece como uma maldição. Ele olha fixamente os olhos daquele que morrerá e permanece imóvel. Na maior parte dos relatos a vítima se afasta do Cão.

Pasca estalou os dedos e gritou:

\- AHÁ!

Os alunos da Lufa-Lufa olharam para ela e seus braços levantados em vitória.

Pasca sentou-se rapidamente. Dormiu melhor naquela noite, até perceber, às 4h da manhã, quando despertou de repente, que se aquilo que vira era um animago, então tinha que existir um registro.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Eu disse! Eu disse que era real! - Disse Pasca chegando até a mesa da casa Sonserina, apesar dos olhares feios de alguns de seus frequentadores.

Seu rosto estava vermelho da corrida até o Salão Principal.

\- Do que ela está falando? - Perguntou Rachel para Pyrites ainda olhando para Pasca, como se ela não pudesse ouvi-los ou entendê-los.

\- Seria daquela alucinação no banheiro dos monitores? - Pyrites respondeu, sobrancelhas franzidas, como se estivesse pensando.

\- Aaah, isso… - Os olhos verdes brilhantes de Rachel viraram-se para os caramelos suave de Pasca.

Pasca suspirou e explicou sobre como hoje procuraria a lista de animagos registrados, já que a pesquisa de ontem a ligara a isso.

\- Se estiver registrado… - Torry murmurou.

\- Claro que está. Essa é uma magia difícil. - Pasca disse recolhendo sua mochila de seus pés. - Tenho que ir para a aula. Até mais tarde!

Ela chegou atrasada na aula de Transfiguração. Os alunos já treinavam o feitiço que a própria Pasca havia performado na manhã anterior.

\- Esse não é um feitiço fácil, crianças. Vai ser complicado mesmo. - Professora McGonagall disse enquanto consertava um estrago que um dos grifinórios havia feito no próprio   
cabelo.

\- Camanar nix visibelis! - Sarah Paxton da Grifinória gritou perto da porta e ficou toda azul.

\- Camanas nis visibelis! - O lufano Lêmis Crox exclamou, enquanto sua pele tomava uma tonalidade verde, como se ele fosse passar mal.

Professora Mcgonagall franziu o cenho para Lêmis e perguntou se ele estava sentindo-se bem.

Ao lado de Sirius, James tomou uma tonalidade arco-íris instantaneamente e logo depois era como se pudessem ver o que estava atrás dele só que com um plástico na frente, de modo que a ilusão não… iludia tanto assim. Através de Sirius também podiam ver, porém, era como se tivesse um vidro em sua frente, então os alunos viam um pouco de seus próprios reflexos nele.

Sirius e James acenaram, satisfeitos, com a cabeça um para o outro quando viram que não estava muito ruim.

\- Bom, Black e Potter! - Mcgonagall disse para os dois.

\- Srta. Viridiano, está atrasada. - A professora disse. - Estamos praticando o feitiço Camana nin visibelis, pode nos mostrar?

\- CA-mana-nin-vi-Si-BE-Lis. - Recitou Pasca claramente.

Como naquela semana, Pasca sentiu uma clara de ovo espalhar-se por seu corpo e não precisou olhar para si mesma para perceber que não havia nada ali.

\- Muito bem, Viridiano! Brilhante! - Mcgonagall disse.

Sirius encarou, impressionado, como não podia ver Pasca.

Depois de devorar um pedaço de lasanha, Pasca foi até a biblioteca e pediu pela lista de animagos registrados do século. A bibliotecária trouxe um pedaço de pergaminho antigo   
com nomes anotados e datas ao lado, provavelmente significando o dia, mês e ano que aquelas pessoas haviam transformado-se. A lista era bem curta. Haviam apenas 7 pessoas registradas. A única que ela conhecia era sua professora de Transfiguração.

Deveria ter passado pela cabeça de Pasca que se houvesse um animago na escola, ele seria ilegal, já que é um feitiço perigoso e difícil, logo, essa pessoa seria bem popular em Hogwarts devido a essa perspicácia.

Pasca era uma das únicas alunas de Hogwarts que dominava, secretamente, a arte da Legilimencia. Prática essa extremamente cansativa que levara muitos anos para ser apreendida. Desde seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts Pasca tentava aprender a arte. Sua família toda a dominava e ela estava disposta a não ficar para trás. Quem sabe ler a mente também sabe defendê-la.

E apesar de ser muito inteligente, a intensidade a qual ela buscava as coisas a cegava às vezes. Agora, com as coisas mais claras, ela percebia que isso tudo poderia ser perigoso. 

“Existe um animago nessa escola que não é registrado”, pensou ela, “isso pode ser arriscado… Essa pessoa é claramente poderosa se consegue performar um feitiço desses.” A professora Mcgonagall já havia falado sobre animagos na sala. Pasca só precisava lembrar exatamente o que...

Enquanto isso Sirius pensava que tinha vantagem em cima de Pasca, já que sabia quem era a menina que tinha visto o animago, enquanto ela não sabia quem era o animago. E claro que Pasca achava que era ela quem tinha a vantagem. Mas Sirius ganhava em desparada se o quesito era quem-liga-menos. 

No final da semana, Pasca, Torry, Rachel e Pyrites marcaram de se encontrarem no lugar de sempre: uma larga e alta árvore que dava frutos cujo gosto era a sua refeição favorita.   
Eles haviam passado no salão principal e surrupiado café da manhã.

Pyrites e Torry, vestindo roupas comuns e não as vestes da escola, forraram o chão com uma enorme toalha emprestada dos elfos mágicos e as meninas colocaram pedras pesadas nas pontas. Eles distribuíram travessas com pãezinhos, ovos, bacon, salsichas e dois bules com leite quente e chá preto.

Pyrites era a pessoas mais brincalhona que Pasca já conhecera. Ele sempre tinha uma piada para contar e alguém para zoar. Seu cabelo platinado e rosto angelical também o ajudavam na hora de conhecer meninas. Já Torry era séria e concentrada. Era uma pessoa com objetivos na vida, porém, ainda gentil e companheira. Rachel combinava mais com Pyrites. Ela poderia até ser má para defender seu amigos ou mostrar que estava certa, porém, era muito engraçada, mas nem sempre bem-humorada.

\- Como vai a pesquisa? - Rachel perguntou enquanto comia um pãozinho. Seus braços descobertos no verão.

\- Sobre o animago? - Pasca suspirou. - Meio empacada. Procurei por todos os animagos registrados do século e são muito poucos, na verdade. Professora Mcgonagall é a única que conhecemos.

Os outros não estavam tão animados quanto Pasca com essa pesquisa, eles estavam pensando em Hogsmeade no próximo final de semana.

\- Ele pode muito bem ser um animago ilegal que usa seus poderes para… as Artes das Trevas. - Pyrites disse, claramente fantasiosamente, fazendo os outros rirem.  
Apenas Pasca permaneceu séria.

\- Mas… e se ele realmente estiver do lado de Você-Sabe-Quem? - Indagou Pasca.

\- Do lado de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado? - Rachel perguntou.

\- Você quer dizer Aquele-Cujo-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado? - Continuou Pyrites.

\- Claramente o Quem-Nós-Sabemos? - Rachel disse, os olhos arregalados.

Todos desistiram de tentar não rir, inclusive Pasca, enquanto Torry dizia “Mas quem é que foi que inventou esses nomes?”.

\- Agora sério, gente. Qual seria o motivo de se transformar em um animago e não se registrar? - Pasca perguntou retoricamente. - Essa pessoa deve estar cometendo ilegalidades por aí! Por que não ser aliado de... 

\- Lord Sudeb Voldemort? - Perguntou Pyrites com um sotaque forte.

\- O que?

\- … É em russo. - Pyrites respondeu, arrancando risos.

\- Não, escuta! - Pasca pediu, ainda rindo. - Faz sentido, não faz?

\- Acho que sim, até que faz. - Torry disse. - Atualmente não dá para confiar na maior parte das coisas que as pessoas fazem.

\- Certeza de várias pessoas que estão torcendo por ele aqui dentro de Hogwarts. - Rachel disse.

Naquela noite, Pasca se acomodou na cama ao lado de Theo, a gata branca. O bichano ronronou, a patinha apoiada no colo da menina. Nessa hora da noite o gato estava mais desperto; enquanto Pasca dormia, Theo permanecia acordada. Às vezes ela rodeava a cama, caminhando de um lado ao outro; outros dias, ela deitava na cama de Pasca e brincava com a cortina; mas na maior parte das noites, Theo sentava perto da cama, os olhos na porta, nos outros alunos e nas janelas.

A gata era adorada pelas outras colegas de quarto de Pasca, que se sentiam mais protegidas nesses tempos complicados. Eram outras 4 garotas que compartilhavam o quarto com Pasca. Todas elas eram muito gentis ou tentavam ser; Felitchi não apoiava Pasca e seu círculo de amigos da Sonserina. Apesar de muito alunos terem amigos de outras casas, confiar em Sonserinos não era um bom cartão de visita.

Apesar de Theo patrulhar o quarto sozinha, nessa noite, Pasca acompanhou a gata por bastante tempo. Seus olhos estavam fixos no teto enquanto ela pensava sobre o animago.

Sirius não tinha muitos motivos para desconfiar de Pasca. Tirando sua família muito suspeita e seus amigos da Sonserina, sua magia bem desenvolvida, como comprovado por ele na aula de Transformação… tirando tudo isso, ela era apenas mais uma jovem em Hogwarts.

Duas tardes sentado tranquilamente nas arquibancadas do campo de Quadribol foi como ele passou seu final de semana. Ele havia sido convencido por Lily - ou coagido - a se abster por um tempo de suas atividades intensas, tentar passar naturalmente, sem atrair atenção para si mesmo. Lily Evans, a namorada de James, estava sentada ao seu lado, lendo um livro sobre algo que Sirius não possuía nenhum interesse. Ela tinha uma áurea calma que o deixava tranquilo. Poucas pessoas deixavam Sirius tranquilo. Seus amigos, por exemplo, tinham papel oposto o da tranquilidade. Juntos eles estavam sempre rindo alto e inventando confusões.

James estava dando giros no ar, distraído, enquanto o resto do time treinava marcar pontos ao redor dos aros. Sirius não sabia como James tivera tamanha sorte. Ele mesmo   
nunca havia namorado ninguém. Havia interessado-se por algumas meninas, mas esse interesse não durava muito tempo, logo algo mais urgente acontecia em sua vida. Normalmente essa urgência vinha de seus pais.

Sirius saira de casa no ano passado e havia ficado um tempo abrigado na casa dos Potter, até seu tio se compadecer de sua situação e lhe arranjar um lugar para morar. A família Black era uma longa linhagem das mais poderosas e antigas que se multiplicava praticamente entre si para, segundo sua mãe, manter a pureza. No dia em que ele saiu de casa, sua mãe cortara-lhe da árvore genealógica da família, pelo menos foi isso que seu tio Alphard lhe dissera.

Poucas meninas haviam tirado sua cabeça por tempo suficiente de dentro de sua família para que ele continuasse com elas. A pessoa que mais parecia entender o garoto era Lupin. Desde seus quatro anos que Remo era um lobisomem e apesar de ser gentil com todos e muito inteligente, durante as luas cheias ele se transformava em um ser sanguinário e sem razão. Durante bastante tempo ele escondeu essa parte de seus amigos, James, Sirius e Peter, mas quando eles descobriram, agiram da forma oposta a qual Remo achava que eles agiriam. Demorou muito tempo para que descobrissem como se transformar em animagos, mas sendo inteligentes como eram…

Na segunda-feira de manhã James e Peter combinavam alguma travessura (desculpe a narradora que está com poucos sinônimos para brincadeiras-que-dão-errado) e Lupin tentava ignorar os amigos, já que era monitor e, logo, o responsável por impedir coisas como essa que planejavam. James tentava Sirius a participar, dando cutucadas em seu braço e murmurando sobre coisas que Sirius gostaria de participar, enquanto isso Sirius se ocupava em remexer seu mingau que estava extremamente inapropriado para aquele dia quente de verão. Tudo calmo, quando...

Pasca estava acabando de tomar seu suco, seus olhos fixos no drama repentino acontecendo na mesa da Grifinória. Lily Evans havia acabado de entornar boa parte de seu próprio suco na cabeça de um garoto da Sonserina, um tal de Rabastan Lestrange, que logo depois disso cuspira nela. James Potter, e seu 1,78m, estava sendo impedido de avançar sobre Rabastan por Lupin, e seu metro e 88 centímetros, enquanto Peter estava dando um lenço para que Lily pudesse limpar seu próprio rosto. Enquanto isso, Lily estava impassível, olhos no rosto de Lestrange enquanto ele olhava para as vestes e gritava coisas horrendas para Lily, assim como James gritava para Lestrange,

Os professores já haviam se retirado nesse momento, mas escutando o alvoroço do grupo, Mcgonagall pisa no salão no exato instante que o punho de Sirius adentra a área fofa do rosto de Lestrange, que cai para trás.

Quando Pasca se dá conta, Torry está puxando seus cotovelos e a retirando da mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

\- Vamos, vamos para a aula. - Rachel diz, pegando a mochila de Pasca, seus olhos sob a confusão na mesa da Grifinória.

Atrás de Pasca e seu grupo, apenas os gritos de Mcgonagall e os xingamentos de Lestrange enquanto eles vão para as aulas.

\- O que aconteceu?? Vocês escutaram? - Pergunta Pasca passando os braços pelas alças da mochila.

Eles ficam quietos por um tempo.

\- Rabastan tropeçou nas veste da Lily… - Torry começou, vendo que os outros ficariam calados. - E aí a chamou de sangue-ruim…

Pasca arfou.

\- Vocês acham que… acham que ele é um deles? - Pasca perguntou em meio a um murmúrio.

\- É Lestrange, não é? - Rachel soltou, referindo-se à família dele.

\- Coitada da Lily. Ela é tão gentil. - Disse Torry.

Eles continuaram a caminhada em silêncio.

\- Bom, aqui sou eu. Até o almoço, gente. - Pasca disse parando em frente a sala de Herbologia.

\- Até mais. - Torry disse.

Pasca entrou na sala junto com a professora de Herbologia, Pomona Sprout, que sorriu para ela e a conduziu até os armários, onde as duas pegaram luvas. Pasca continuou seu trabalho com ervas cujo o objetivo era consumi-las e conceder energia àquele que as bebesse em chá, ou morresse comendo-as. Só de manipulá-las ela se sentia mais acordada, sua cabeça trabalhando mais rápido e no meio da aula, ela já estava, sem intenção, lendo a mente dos alunos ao redor.

Legilimencia era algo difícil que exigia esforço, mas dessa forma ela concentrava-se tão rápido em tudo ao seu redor que impedir de acontecer era até um pouco difícil.  
Foi mais ou menos nessa hora que Lily, James, Peter, Lupin e Sirius entraram na sala. Todos eles pareciam abatidos e com raiva. Ocuparam a mesa ao lado de Pasca e começaram a trabalhar. Seus pensamentos eram bem ativos, fazendo com que fosse mais difícil ainda para Pasca desligar-se deles.

Depois de mais uma aula, todos os alunos foram almoçar. Torry, Rachel e Pyrites sentaram-se ao redor de Pasca na mesa da Lufa-Lufa e estavam conversando calmamente sobre as aulas, o efeito da planta finalmente passando.

Sirius levantou-se da mesa da Grifinória antes de todos, lembrando-se que havia esquecido no dormitório um dos livros de uma das aulas de segunda-feira. Ele foi lentamente   
pegá-lo. Cautelosamente, tomou um atalho para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

Estava voltando, descendo as escadas e prestes a preparar-se para virar a esquerda no corredor largo quando tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Foi bem assim:

Sem notar o amigo, James passou a sua frente, saindo do salão principal. Peter e Lupin já estavam a frente de Potter. Logo atrás dele vinha Lily, mãos dentro dos bolsos das vestes. Os quatro estavam com caras piores ainda do que quando Sirius os havia deixado. Dessa vez, eles pareciam com mais raiva. E de repente, Rabastan sai de supetão de dentro do salão e começa a gritar.

\- Avada!…

\- Expelliarmus!

\- Cistem Aperius!

\- Confundus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vou deixar vocês aí com esse cliffhanger depois de um capítulo beeem longo.  
Me contem o que estão achando até agora!  
Até semana que vem.


	4. Capítulo IV

\- Já havíamos tido... complicações, mas nada assim antes… Ele perguntou para mim quando… pessoas como eu seriam banidas da escola e eu respondi algo… mal educado para ele enquanto saíamos do salão e nem percebi quando ele levantou e veio atrás de mim. Se não fosse Pasca… Não sei o que poderia ter acontecido.

Apesar de não saber o que poderia ter acontecido, Lily estava muito calma, ao contrário de James que estava bambo que nem bambu.

Do lado de fora da sala do professor Dumbledore estava Rabastan e seu amigo, ainda um pouco tonto. Dentro da sala, Peter, Lupin, Sirius, Pasca, Lily e James estavam sentados a frente de Dumbledore que acenava com a cabeça, estimulando Pasca e Lily a contarem mais.

Percebendo que elas não contariam além do que já haviam dito, Dumbledore acenou novamente com a cabeça e levantou-se da mesa. Sua fênix empulerada parecia limpar as penas com seu bico, perpassando-o por elas e arrancando algumas. Ela aparentava começar a murchar, como uma rosa depois de 3 dias.

\- O que fez hoje, Srta. Viridiano, foi brilhante. - Dumbledore disse, seus olhos azuis serenos pairando sobre ela. - Uma maldição poderosa dessas vinda de um garoto talvez não fizesse tamanho mal em Srta. Evans, mas também não era para uma garota dominar a arte da Legilimencia, certo?

Pasca sorriu sem mostrar o dentes, desviando o olhar de Dumbledore enquanto Sirius pousava os olhos sobre ela. Rapidamente ele tentou parar de pensar o que estava pensando, com receio de ela ler sua mente.

\- Acho mais do que digno 100 pontos para a Lufa-Lufa. Podem ir agora, por favor, chamem o Sr. Lestrange. - Disse Dumbledore voltando a se sentar.

Na saída do salão, naquele mesmo dia, seguiu-se o seguinte:

\- Avada… - Saindo do salão, Rabastan Lestrange começou a proferir um dos feitiços das trevas, sua voz cheia de amargura.

Pasca, na frente de Lily, James, Lupin e Peter, já previra o que Rabastan iria fazer e mais alto que ele, ela gritou: - Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Rabastan caiu no chão, porém, não longe o suficiente para que ele não pudesse abaixar-se rapidamente e do chão apontá-la para Pasca que tão rápido quanto antes, prevendo os movimentos de Rabastan gritou:

\- Cistem Aperio! - Instantaneamente a ponta da varinha de Rabastan começou a pegar fogo.

\- Confundus! - Pasca gritou novamente, para o amigo de Rabastan, que retirava do bolso, a varinha.

No corredor e no salão principal era só silêncio. Sem Pasca nem perceber Lily estava virada em sua direção, seu olhos antes gentis estavam surpresos.

Sirius, que viu toda a ação da escada, deu alguns passos e olhou na direção de onde os feitiços vieram e virou-se para onde foram. Ele levantou a sobrancelha direita e soltou uma risada entre os lábios, fazendo com que seus amigos, Pasca e os amigos dela olhassem para ele.

Todos esses sete parágrafos passaram-se em 9 segundos.

\- Ah, Srta. Viridiano. - Dumbledore disse.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, os outros alunos saindo da sala, a porta entreaberta. Passaram-se alguns bons segundos.

\- Bala de limão? - Dumbledore perguntou, uma pequena bala embalada em plástico amarelo na palma de sua mão estendida.

Pasca sorriu enquanto aceitava.

Ela saiu e ao virar-se em direção as escadas, a porta de Dumbledore entreaberta, deu de cara com Lestrange, vindo do lado direito dela.

\- Você vai se ver comigo. - Ele disse baixinho, mas ainda perigoso.

\- Cai fora.

Os dois olharam para o canto esquerdo do corredor, onde Sirius repousava contra a parede. Lestrange fez um som parecido com um rosnado e entrou na sala de Dumbledore.

Pasca encarou a porta fechada, as sobrancelhas altas.

\- Hum, obrigada. - Ela disse virando-se na direção de Sirius, que se aproximava.

\- Obrigada você. - Sirius disse em um murmúrio.

Esse momento era o mais perto que os dois haviam estado e Sirius podia ver que os cílios de Pasca eram tão incrivelmente loiros quanto eram compridos e que, olhando de perto, assim, ela possuía algumas sardas perto dos olhos, estes, inclusive, eram de um caramelo tão forte que parecia rodopiar, como em um caldeirão. Seus olhos grandes, combinavam com sua boca pequena, quase em formato de coração, como seu rosto. Sua mandíbula era marcada, de forma que suas maçãs do rosto ficassem levemente destacadas. Atrás das orelhas, alguns cachinhos perdidos do longo cabelo brilhante amarrado alto em um rabo de cavalo. Mas tudo isso Sirius só podia ver agora.

Ele corou levemente, os lábios entreabertos levemente.

Pasca piscou duas vezes, um pouco confusa.

\- E-eu vou descer agora. - Disse ela.

\- Ah, tá bom. - Disse Sirius quando ela já estava descendo.

Pasca deu de cara com Lilian, Potter, Peter e Lupin esperando no final do lance de escada. A vontade dela era dar meia volta e subir escada acima. Ela preferia ficar lá com Sirius, cujo ela julgava um pouco assustador.

Os quatro aproximaram-se dela todos ao mesmo tempo. Houve muitas palmadinhas nas costas, expressões de surpresa e frases de agradecimento. Eles a chamaram para passar o resto do tempo de aula juntos, mas ela disse que preferia ficar sozinha naquele momento. Eles entenderam e se viraram para ir embora. Pasca foi na direção oposta e rumou para o lago negro.

Seus reflexos foram muito rápidos naquele dia mais cedo. Ela sentira diretamente atrás dela um pensamento grave, intenso e destemido e pode até ver o que Rabastan estava pensando. Sua reação foi tão rápida que as vestes ainda ondulavam, devido a seu movimento brusco, enquanto o raio vermelho saía de sua varinha.

Quando ela percebeu, estava sentada à margem do lago. Pasca olhou para o fundo. Criaturas ondulantes movimentavam-se e as plantas aquáticas ao redor da água remexiam-se. Seus olhos encontraram a margem do lado direito, onde um cão tão grande quanto um urso estava sentado, como se fosse um cachorrinho. Língua para fora e tudo.

Pasca jogou-se para trás, como se as patas enormes do cão já estivessem em seus ombros. Ela nem percebeu quando uma pedra afiada arranhou fundo sua mão. Apoiada nos cotovelos, ela viu o cão ainda imóvel. Seu pelo era longo e brilhante, as orelhas estavam apontadas para cima e ele mal se movia. Ele estava perto o suficiente para que ela não tivesse tempo de correr.

Seu cérebro começou a praticamente tremer enquanto ela pensava o que fazer. “Varinha? Correr? Barganhar?”. E seu corpo fez o que podia fazer diante da situação. Desmaiou.

Sirius arregalou os olhos e correu em sua direção. Em sua cabeça só havia “ai caramba, ai caramba, ai caramba, ai caramba ai caramba” e “o que eu faço? o que eu faço? o que eu faço?”. Ele olhou para as janelas do castelo e pensou que qualquer um poderia ver essa cena, ele não poderia se transformar, mas se não se transformasse, como colocaria Pasca em suas costas e faria algo? “Por que eu não podia ser um macaco e ter polegares???”, pensou.

Sirius transformou-se em garoto novamente e puxou o corpo inerte de Pasca para si enquanto olhava para as janelas do castelo. Ele segurou seu torso e pernas, ela embalada nas vestes, enquanto seu rosto repousava no peito dele. 

Sirius correu na direção do castelo, as costas contra as pedras, ele arfava enquanto pensava. Não poderia levá-la até seu quarto, pois além de não saber qual era, não saberia como entrar no salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Essa parte nãos seria difícil, mas seria um desafio a mais com Pasca nos braços. Porém, ele não poderia entrar no dormitório das meninas. O único lugar menos suspeito e com menor risco de ser pego era a enfermaria.

Escondendo-se de fantasmas atrás de pilastras e de alunos passeando pelos corredores, Sirius espiou pela janela da porta da enfermaria, procurando por Madame Pomfrey, mas nem sinal dela.

Ele entrou na enfermaria, descansando o corpo de Pasca sob a maca.

\- Por favor, só tenha desmaiado. - Ele murmurou enquanto abria a janela.

Antes de saltar para fora, Sirius olhou mais uma vez para Pasca e revirou os olhos enquanto voltava e estendia um lençol sob ela.


	5. Capítulo V

A cabeça de Pasca estava bem até avistar Madame Pomfrey e relembrar os últimos minutos antes de perder consciência. A menina deu um grito e sentou-se rápido, olhando ao redor, como se um cão enorme fosse estar dentro da enfermaria.

\- Calma, calma, está tudo bem! O que é isso? Está machucada? - Madame Pomfrey aproximou-se, uma toalha molhada em suas mãos.

Depois de Pasca ficar mais calma e ter sido revelado que foi parar lá 15 minutos atrás, quando Madame Pomfrey estava conversando ali por perto com Sprout, Pasca ficou apenas confusa.

\- Mas… - Pasca se interrompeu.

\- O que foi?

Ela não sabia o porquê, mas sentia que era melhor ficar quieta sobre a causa do susto.

\- Não sei. Não lembro de nada.

\- Podemos resolver isso, querida. Fique aí quietinha, vou pegar minha varinha. - Disse Madame Pomfrey já indo.

\- Não, não, sério! Eu estou bem, vou só voltar para o quarto, acho que estou só cansada. - Pasca disse já nervosa de novo.

\- Bom, está bem! - Ela disse, as sobrancelhas unidas em dúvida. - Se sentir algo estranho, volte.

Pasca apoiou-se na cama e saltou para o chão, uma estranha sensação na palma da mão. Ela estava enfaixada com gaze.

Chegando no salão principal, ela se juntou a mesa da Lufa-Lufa em meio a burburinhos. Sirius levantou a cabeça ao vê-la passar.

\- Como você está?

\- Onde estava?!

Torry e Pyrites disseram quase ao mesmo tempo assim que Pasca sentou-se. Eles sentaram-se ao seu redor, os lufanos chegando para os lados, dando espaço ao grupo verde e prateado.

\- Eu estou bem e estava na enfermaria.

E claramente apenas aquela resposta não foi suficiente para eles. Pasca lançou-se a narração das últimas horas.

\- Estou feliz que esse dia esteja acabando. - Pasca disse.

No dia seguinte, uma das aulas de Sirius e Pasca era de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Eles foram recebidos pela professora Gertrudes ao lado de um casal de unicórnios e suas crias. Os unicórnios eram de um branco tão resplandecente que brilhavam, seus cascos dourados tão polidos refletindo o sol. As crias ainda possuíam um tom dourado e prateado.

\- Bom dia, alunos! - Disse a professora.

Madame Gertrudes era uma senhora musculosa e atlética. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam sempre amarrados em um coque baixo perto da nuca.

\- Nesse semestre vamos cuidar dessa família de unicórnios além de outras criaturas. Como já discutido anteriormente, as meninas podem se aproximar e os meninos mantenham a distância, por enquanto, e façam anotações. Na próxima aula, com sorte, vocês já poderão se aproximar pelo menos dos filhotes. - Madame Gertrudes disse.

Sirius, Potter, Remo e Peter havia acabado de chegar e receberam um olhar feio da professora. James correu para o lado de Lily, que logo depois de apertar sua mão se aproximou do unicórnio fêmea.

Pasca retirou as vestes e colocou em cima da cerca de madeira que contornava os unicórnios. Dentro da cerca havia muito espaço para eles.

Sirius reparou quando grande parte dos olhares masculinos atrás da cerca se voltaram para ela enquanto Pasca dobrava as mangas da camisa.

O sol não brilhava mais tão forte do lado de fora da escola. Ele emanava seus raios durante a hora dourada, lançando-os sobre Pasca e seus cachos áureos.

Com uma escova na mão, ela penteou a crina do unicórnio lentamente. Os batimentos do animal eram calmos, assim como o dela.

\- Você é boa com eles.

Lilian aproximou-se dela, uma escova em sua mão.

\- Obrigada. Eles são muito dóceis. - Pasca disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Um silêncio desconfortável emanou entre elas duas.

\- Obrigada de novo por ontem. Podia não ter acontecido nada demais, mas poderia… - As últimas palavras se perderam.

\- Foi um prazer, sério. - Pasca começou a fazer uma trança nas crinas do unicórnio.

\- Como você sabia? - Lily perguntou, escovando o corpo do animal.

Pasca queria contar a ela que foi com oclumência que ela leu a mente de Lestrange, mas algo dizia que seria melhor não ficar espalhando isso por aí. Ela não conhecia Lily para saber o que ela faria com essa informação.

Pasca deu de ombros. - Eu vi quando ele levantou a varinha.

Lily não pareceu acreditar em Pasca, que vira sua reação no dia anterior.

Do outro lado da cerca, já não estava mais Potter e Pettigrew, estavam provavelmente na Floresta Proibida, mas Sirius resolveu ficar para a aula a qual não participaria.

Naquela noite, na sala comunal da Grifinória, com todos reunidos Sirius expressou sua preocupação, contando o que ouviu Rabastan dizendo a Pasca na saída do escritório de Dumbledore .

\- Lestrange não vai deixar as coisas assim. Ele falou para Pasca que não deixaria e não duvido que faça algo.

\- Ela pode muito bem se defender, lembra? - James disse.

\- Talvez devêssemos reportar para Mcgonaggal. - Remo disse, braços cruzados, cotovelo apoiado no braço e mão apoiando o queixo.

\- Acho que devemos ficar de olho nela. - Lilian disse.

Pettigrew permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo enquanto os outros pensavam.

\- Esse final de semana iremos a Hogsmeade, não podemos deixar isso pra lá? - Peter disse.

Sirius estalou os dedos.

\- É lá onde devemos tomar cuidado. - Sirius disse

\- Bom, então o que faremos? - Lily perguntou.

A semana passou bem devagar para os alunos que iriam a Hogsmeade no sábado e passou ainda mais devagar para Pasca, que foi o centro das atenções durante a maior parte da semana. Mas o dia finalmente havia chegado.

Pasca colocou por cima da blusa laranja de manga um macacão jeans, colocou a varinha no bolso interno e amarrou o cabelo como todos os dias: rabo de cavalo alto preso com uma fita azul escura e uma mochila pequena azul.

\- Bom dia! - Torry disse entusiasmada. - Vamos almoçar em Hogsmeade?

\- Parece ótimo! - Pasca disse.

Todos eles estavam vestindo roupas comuns. Torry usava uma calça jeans folgada e uma blusa azul de alcinhas, seu curto cabelo castanho médio solto, sua franja balançando com o vento que adentrava o salão. Pyrites usava uma calça e camisa preta, folgada e sem mangas, seu cabelo cor de areia organizadamente desgrenhado, como sempre. Já Rachel vestia um vestido verde de bolinhas simples, porém, bonito; a cor de seus olhos pareciam até mais brilhantes.

Depois de torradas e sucos de laranja, eles partiram em direção à saída de Hogwarts. Vários outros alunos também partiam, entre eles, Sirius, James, Lilian, Peter e Remo. Eles seguiam Pasca e seu grupo de perto, receosos.

Ficou combinado que Sirius usaria a capa de invisibilidade de James e, assim, poderia ficar perto de Pasca sem ela perceber, enquanto o resto dos marotos ficaria por perto, mas sem ser visto. Essa ideia tinha sido dada por Sirius, o que fez com que Lily e James trocassem olhares e sorrisinhos, o que Sirius não notou.

Então depois de todos eles saírem da escola, Sirius cobriu-se com a capa e correu para ficar ao lado de Pasca.

\- Onde vamos primeiro? - Torry perguntou.

\- Dedos de Mel! - Pasca disse. - Escutei falar que um chiclete novo chegou! As bolas viram bolhas de sabão!

Até Sirius ficou animado com essa ideia, apesar de não gostar de doces.

Eles foram na direção da loja de janelas verde.

\- Pasca, não acha estranho Lilian ter sido quase assassinada por causa de um suco de laranja? - Pyrites perguntou retoricamente, mãos nos bolsos e nariz em pé.

Algo naquela situação dizia a Pasca que eles haviam conversado sobre aquilo em particular.

\- Talvez eles já tivessem desavenças. - Pasca murmurou, olhos nos parelelepípedos do caminho.

\- Algo muito sério que ela não contou a você, a salvadora? - Pyrites disse.

Sirius decidiu que não gostava de Pyrites. Pasca suspirou revirando os olhos.

\- Pyrites, não sei. Eles não me disseram nada. - Ela disse enquanto abria uma das portas da loja.

Rachel e Torry entreolharam-se, sem Pasca perceber.

Pasca entrou na loja e logo pegou um saquinho e pôs-se ao trabalho de selecionar diferentes doces. Seus amigos e Sirius ficaram para trás, caminharam até as estantes e comentaram sobre as diferentes guloseimas.

Sirius ficou ao lado de Pasca, olhando os doces ao seu redor, a procura de algo que gostasse.

\- Esse é para a Rachel… Certeza que ela vai gostar… - Murmurou Pasca, atraindo a atenção de Sirius.

\- Pyrites gosta desses aqui… - Murmurou de novo, pensando alto.

\- Será que… não, eu pareceria ridícula… - Pasca murmurou de novo, virando as costas para um doce em forma de pérola.

\- Lily só está sendo simpática. Ou curiosa- Ela murmurou rumando para outro corredor.

O canto direito dos lábios de Sirius repuxaram-se um pouco para cima.

Depois de mais uma ou outra loja, e de um almoço satisfeito no Três Vassouras; com Sirius comendo no canto, o prato roubado da cozinha e sendo devorado debaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Eles foram ao Zonko’s, a loja de piadas, onde Sirius percebeu Pasca um pouco assustada. Ela parecia querer ficar longe de qualquer um produto da loja, mas claro que isso não funcionaria num lugar onde cada metro quadrado era cercado de quinquilharias que explodiam.

Pasca encostou em um bando de borrachas que procuravam dedos para morder e todas elas foram acionadas ao mesmo tempo, procurando desesperadamente polegares e indicadores e isso já teria sido bem ruim sem Rabastan abrir a porta da Zonko’s.

Pasca deu um gritinho e Rabastan exclamou, confuso com várias borrachas quicando na direção de sua mão. Ele tentou espantar as borrachas, mas elas já começavam a atacar e a cena era um tanto quanto cômica. Pasca e os outros começaram a rir até Lestrange tirar a varinha do bolso e espantá-las.

Ele lançou um olhar feio para Pasca e apontou a varinha para ela. Sirius, ao seu lado, agarrou uma caixa de estalinhos que queimavam mais do que os comuns e jogou em cima de Lestrange. Pasca se assustou e virou-se na direção de Sirius, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, o que o deixou confuso; porém, ela não o vira, estava olhando na direção a qual achava que alguém estaria.

Nesse meio tempo em que Pasca ficou embasbacada, Lestrange se livrou dos estalinhos. Pasca virou-se e saiu correndo pela loja, indo em direção aos fundos. Ela driblou os atendentes e outros alunos que estavam comprando doces à caminho da porta. Sirius saiu atrás dela, derrubando uma estante na saída e batendo a porta.

Pasca olhou para os lados, incerta de para onde deveria ir e sem perceber que alguém estava com ela, até este alguém pegar a sua mão e puxá-la em direção a uma das portas. Ela deu um grito e, de primeira, se recusou a ir.

\- Vamos! - Sirius gritou, dando um puxão.

Pasca cedeu, embasbacada. Sirius correu para fora da Dedos de Mel, Pasca logo atrás, o braço estendido para ninguém.

Ela pegou a varinha, soltando a mão de Sirius, e murmurou “coloportus”, trancando a porta.

Virou-se e voltou a caminhar rapidamente, a varinha já no bolso, procurando um lugar para se esconder ou por onde fugir. Ela vira o olhar de Lestrange. Ele parecia extremamente raivoso, porém, não tanto quanto quando insultou Lily.

Pasca estava prestes a entrar em alguma outra loja pelos fundos.

\- Ei!

Ela se virou. Lestrange posava com sua varinha estendida, e a dela estava inacessível naquele momento. Ele riu.

\- Que momento! - Lestrange disse abaixando a varinha.

\- Então você além de ser uma… Lufana, - Ele disse a palavra como quem cospe algo nojento. - ainda é uma amante de trouxas. Que desgraça aos Viridiano.

Pasca solta uma risada seca, balançando a cabeça. Eles estavam perto de um bosque, as árvores ao redor já os ligavam à floresta. Naquela clareira, eles podiam ver os fundos de algumas lojas de Hogsmeade.

\- Você é uma desgraça a toda a comunidade bruxa. Você tentou matar uma pessoa que nem podia se defender… Isso é baixo até para o seu tipo. Você é nojento.

O sorriso de Lestrange se perdeu. Ele levantou a varinha. Sirius olhou na direção de Pasca.

\- Suas últimas palavra. - Disse ele. - Avad…

Ao mesmo tempo que Sirius retirava a capa da invisibilidade, um enorme cão saltava em cima de Lestrange, os dentes arreganhados.


	6. Chapter 6

As costas de Lestrange bateram no chão, poeira subiu até a linha de visão de Pasca. Os dois exclamaram, as patas de Sirius no peito do garoto. Ele soltou um alto rosnado.

Pasca ficou em silêncio, Lestrange balbuciava alguma coisa. Sirius saiu de cima dele, depois de - que pareceram longos - segundos, sentando-se ao lado do corpo assustado. Lestrange olhou para Sirius e lentamente foi se levantando, testando alguns passos para trás, até começar a correr.

Pasca olhou para Sirius que ele olhou para a ela. Ela levantou as mãos na altura do peito, as palmas estendidas, em rendição, e deu um passo para trás.

Sirius levantou-se e as costas da garota bateram contra a parede da casa.

\- Certo, certo. - Pasca soltou um riso de nervoso. - Você é um animago, certo? Se não for, vai ser muito chato, porque eu estarei aqui falando com um cachorro muito grande e prestes a… a ser atacada. - Ela complementou bem rápido.

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça rapidamente. Pasca começou a rir, nervosa. Ela bateu as palmas, seu corpo se dobrando enquanto ela agachava, gargalhando.

\- Isso é de nervoso, desculpa. - Ela enxugou as lágrimas que caíam de tanto que ela ria.

Ela continuou agachada, as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos.

\- Você chegou na hora certa, de verdade, uau! - Pasca disse, olhando para o cão.

Sirius se aproximou e ela ficou imóvel. - Mas ainda me assusta um pouco.

Ele parou instantaneamente, Pasca repuxou o canto esquerdo da boca, um sorriso tímido em seus lábios, o coração de Sirius deu uma batida descompassada.

\- Eu estava pronta para me jogar em alguma coisa para desviar, mas o seu plano foi muito melhor, na verdade. - Ela disse.

Sirius respondeu com um som gutural, a coisa mais próxima do amigável possível.

\- Você é algum tipo de anjo da guarda hoje?

Pasca recolheu a capa de invisibilidade jogada no chão, perto da porta. Ela passou sua mão para dentro do tecido, observando a mágica.

\- E agora? Vai me dizer quem é debaixo de todo esse pelo? - Perguntou enquanto dobrava o manto.

Sirius permaneceu quieto, seus olhos enormes piscando.

\- Bom, enquanto não souber quem você é… não poderá ter sua capa. - Pasca disse sorrindo.

Sirius levantou-se e Pasca fez o mesmo. Ele fez um som, o exato som de um animal que tenta falar. Pasca não reagiu. Ele pensou de que forma poderia indicar a ela o que pensava.

\- Pasca! Paaasca!

Duas vozes gritavam seu nome do meio da rua. Pasca virou-se na direção deles. Sirius chamou a atenção dela com um latido. Ele não gostava de pagar de cachorrinho de estimação, mas parecia não haver escolha.

Sirius começou a escrever com a pata.

\- Ah, bom recurso. - Pasca murmurou, enquanto virava a cabeça para ler melhor.

Ele escreveu 24 e circulou com a pata. Pasca levantou a sobrancelha direita.

\- O que?

Sirius fez um som que parecia um choro de cachorro. Ele desenhou um quadrado e fez sete colunas e as riscou igualmente quatro vezes, apontou para a casa número 24. Pasca o observou desenhando o calendário e assentiu.

\- Até dia 24! - Ela disse já correndo enquanto enfiava a capa na mochila.

Sirius trotou até o bosque de Hogsmeade e de lá passou a correr. Suas patas tocavam o chão com estrondo e seu corpo era projetado para frente. Enquanto as árvores passavam rapidamente, ele repassava a conversa com Pasca. Seu coração pesava levemente no peito e se um cão pudesse sorrir, ele estaria sorrindo agora.

Ela era engraçada e o fazia sentir bem. Ele queria saber mais sobre ela. E agora poderia. Só precisava esperar até o dia 24 daquele mês. Pasca devolver a capa de James também seria uma boa notícia.

\- Pelas barbas de Merlin! Você está bem?! - Rachel gritou do outro lado da rua tumultuada.

\- Sim, estou bem! - Pasca disse correndo em sua direção.

\- Você nos matou de susto! - Rachel disse abraçando Pasca.

\- Eu? Foi ele que veio para cima de mim! - Ela disse se afastando.

Pyrites passou o braço pelos ombros de Pasca, a trazendo para perto.

\- Como foi que você resolveu essa parte? - Ele perguntou.

Pasca abriu a boca para responder e tornou a fechá-la. De repente ela não queria contar para eles seu encontro com o cão; ela queria guardar aquilo só para ela, por enquanto.

\- O que? Não sei me defender? - Ela disse rindo.

\- Nada disso, nada disso. - Ele respondeu, um sorriso em seus lábios. - É que ele parecia bem alterado.

\- Foi só uma perseguiçãozinha. Eu o perdi nos fundos da rua. - Ela disse, olhos um pouco abaixo dos olhos de Pyrites.

\- Talvez ele esteja só brincando de ser o próprio pai, mas e se não? E se ele realmente quiser matar alguém? Se esse for o caso, o feitiço poderia ter dado certo. Eu teria testemunhado um assassinato. - Disse Sirius.

Os autoproclamados Marotos conheciam as passagens secretas dentro do castelo e para dentro do castelo. Então não foi um grande desafio para Sirius voltar para Hogwarts sem ser notado. Ele já estava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória quando James, Remo, Peter e Lily chegaram de Hogsmeade.

Agora, eles estavam todos reunidos próximos ao batente da janela, onde Sirius estava sentado. Todos eles haviam corrido para chegar lá, depois de perceber que Sirius e Pasca não estavam mais por perto. Lily prendia o cabelo, as bochechas coradas de correr, e James assoprava seu pescoço.

\- Foi incrivelmente perigoso. Ela poderia ter te visto antes de você se transformar. - Lupin disse, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Seu rosto estava pálido da corrida, as olheiras enormes.

\- Mas não viu, inclusive ela quer saber isso… - Sirius não conseguiu terminar a frase com todos os arfares dos amigos surpresos.

\- Por Merlim! Eu não vou falar nada! - Sirius revirou os olhos com a reação dos amigos. - Vocês pensam muito pouco de mim!

Ele começara a ficar bravo.

\- O que você fez então? - Pettigrew perguntou ansioso.

\- Combinei uma data para poder pegar a capa de invisibilidade de volta. - Ele respondeu dando de ombros, mãos nos bolsos.

Eles olharam automaticamente para os bolsos de Sirius e conectaram algumas ideias.

\- É o que?! - James exclamou, os olhos arregalados.

Black fez uma careta de quem fez besteira: sobrancelhas altas, lábios em formato de 0 deitado e dentes cerrados.

\- Ah, é… esqueci de contar essa parte. - Sirius disse, mão direita na nuca.

\- Ah, essa parte esqueceu de contar? - James disse irônico, mas com um certo humor.

\- Ela… disse que só devolveria a capa se eu contasse quem eu era. Então combinei uma data para ela me devolver.

\- Você prometeu indiretamente que revelaria quem era depois? - Lily perguntou retoricamente.

\- Não é bem assim… Olha, vocês tem que confiar em mim. - Sirius disse, olhando diretamente para cada um deles.

Lily e Lupin suspiraram.

James não conseguiu segurar o riso, o que fez Sirius começar a rir também.

Naquela noite, Pasca sentou-se no batente da janela de seu quarto e olhou através do vidro para a visão mágica de Hogwarts. As janelas dos quartos dos lufanos eram enfeitiçadas a mostrar o que os observadores quisessem olhar. As duas janelas de seu quarto tinham visões diferentes. A que a loira olhava dava de frente para o lago onde criaturas aquáticas misteriosas adormeciam.

A garota suspirou lentamente enquanto desatava a fita do cabelo longo. Seus cachos caíram sob os ombros e ao redor do rosto, encortinando-lhe.

Ela se pegou pensando sobre o cão negro que vira e sobre quem ele poderia ser. Ela sorriu ao lembrar que eles se veriam novamente e ela poderia descobrir quem estava por baixo de todo aquele pelo.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguém aí quer algo mais quente?

Pasca sentou-se na cama enquanto esfregava os olhos. Ela piscou algumas vezes antes de levantar e cruzar o quarto na ida para o banheiro. Sirius dormia profundamente; em seu sonho, cavalos cavalgavam livremente em um pasto verde fresco.

Ela tirou a camisola e a deixou no chão. Puxou a cortina para o lado e entrou debaixo da água gelada sem pensar duas vezes. Seu cabelo molhado não estava mais cacheado, e agora encontrava-se muito mais longo, suas pontas tocavam seu cóx.

Sirius virou de lado na cama. Agora ele conseguia ver uma menina correndo pelo campo. Potros corriam atrás dela, relinchando, com os cascos no ar. Percebia que estava em cima de um dos cavalos e tentava galopar mais veloz. Eles a seguiam para uma cachoeira. Ela ria alto, as alças do vestido folgadas.

Ela lavou o cabelo com o shampo de verbena e desembaraçou os cabelos com um pente de dentes largos. Deixou a água escorrer pelo corpo enquanto pensava em que aulas teria naquele dia.

Black a encontrou em uma cachoeira, a vestido azul a seus pés. Ela virou o rosto em sua direção, uma risada escapando de sua garganta enquanto ela entrava na cachoeira. Retraiu o pé, como se a temperatura não estivesse favorável e depois entrou lentamente na água. Sirius só podia ver suas costas. A água batia em sua cintura. As mãos dela pareciam acariciar as pequenas ondas.

Pasca passou a esponja pelo corpo, os olhos fechados enquanto a água continuava a bater em seus ombros. A esponja era esfregada contra seu ombro esquerdo, axila, costelas, barriga, ventre…

Sirius caiu na cachoeira. O frio do chão e as risadas dos amigos o acordaram. Ele estava atordoado e levantou-se rapidamente, olhando para os lados. Interrogações escapavam de sua boca.

\- Alguém vai se atrasar! - James gritou enquanto colocava os sapatos.

Sirius tirou o cabelo do rosto e correu para o banheiro. A água que caia em suas costas estava tão quente que provocaria, certamente, algumas marcas. Enquanto a corrente molhava seu cabelo, ele tentava se lembrar do sonho, sem sucesso.

Ele saiu do banheiro secando o cabelo com uma toalha e outra toalha amarrada na cintura. Seu abdômen era bem marcado e seu cabelo era bem comprido. Todo seu corpo era definido, como o dos outros animagos e o de Lupin - pelo menos quando estava distante da lua cheia.

Sirius se vestiu apressadamente. Ele mal fechara a calça quando já estava abotoando a camisa branca de mangas curtas. Sentou-se na cama com a mochila no ombro, a capa em uma das alças, para amarrar os sapatos que colocara sem meias.

As ondas de seu cabelo ainda estavam se formando quando ele chegara no Salão Nobre. Duas meninas da Corvinal sorriram para ele com malícia. A questão é que ele estava especificamente mais bonito e atraente naquele dia.

Suas bochechas estavam coradas do banho quente e seu cabelo molhava a camisa. Ele girou nos calcanhares para continuar olhando as meninas, uma das alças da mochila pendurada em seu ombro. E neste momento Pasca esbarrou contra suas costas, o livro enorme de transfiguração caindo de suas mãos.

Sirius virou-se de volta, Pasca levantou as sobrancelhas, como quem diz “oi”, após revirar os olhos. Ele já havia esquecido seu sonho e ficara apenas um sentimento de vergonha, o que o enrubesceu levemente.

O livro voou para as mãos de Sirius depois de ele pensar “Accio livro”. Ele deu um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes, como quem se desculpa, e, de forma brincalhona, passou a mão no livro como que para limpá-lo.

\- Desculpe. - Ele disse enquanto devolvia o livro à dona.

Ela estalou a língua antes de dizer: - Tudo bem.

\- Você conseguiu a bibliografia de cedro de carneiro para o pergaminho da aula de Poções? - Sirius perguntou, puxando papo. - Eu sei que tem, mas não lembro onde vi isso.

Pasca assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Tente nas notas do livro do semestre passado.

Sirius fez uma cara de quem pensa e depois outra de quem lembra de algo.

\- Ah, sim! Com certeza! - Ele sorriu espontaneamente, mostrando quase todos os dentes.

As sobrancelhas de Pasca arquearam-se levemente, dessa vez de surpresa. Ele era realmente bonito. De verdade, ela pensou. E em meio segundo ela absorveu seus olhos, que na verdade não eram azuis,, eram acinzentados. E seu cabelo negro descansando do lado esquerdo, as ondulações que se formavam em seu ombro e descendo, as pontas com pingos de água como orvalhos e seu rosto triangular, a mandíbula direita exibida magistralmente, uma pequena argola prateada em sua orelha.

Pasca enrubesceu e o sorriso espontâneo de Sirius mutou para um de zombaria.

\- Seus pais deixaram você fazer esse brinco? - Ela respondeu ao seu sorriso.

Apontou com a cabeça para seu brinco. Os lábios de Sirius adquiriram o formato usual de linha reta.

\- Não. Te vejo nas aulas. - Ele disse e passou por ela.

James, que assistira à cena diretamente da mesa da Grifinória, cedeu espaço para Sirius.

\- O que aconteceu, cara? Ela te deu um fora? - Potter perguntou realmente curioso.

Sirius riu de forma jocosa, sem mostrar os dentes, e negou com a cabeça enquanto se servia de chá. Os dois eram amigos há tempos. Black não precisava dizer que estava potencialmente interessado em Pasca para Potter saber, apesar de isso não acontecer frequentemente. James esperou, rosto apoiado na mão, até que perdeu a paciência depois de Sirius dar duas mordidas na torrada.

\- E aí?! - Indagou empurrando o ombro de Sirius.

\- Ela só… falou a coisa errada. - Sirius deu de ombros.

\- O que ela disse?

\- Não foi o que ela disse… é só que… Deixa, você não entenderia. - Sirius disse.

James refletiu por um curto instante.

\- Oh, tá. Entendi. - Ele disse solucionando.

Sirius passara um ano na casa dos Potters depois de fugir de casa. Os pais de James o aceitaram de braços abertos e cederam um quarto da casa para ele. Mesmo antes de Sirius não aguentar mais, James já sabia dos eternos problemas de família dos Black.

Sirius deu de ombros, como quem não liga. O maior motivo de sua chateação era que ele estava tendo um bom momento, deixando sua família de lado, até Pasca o lembrar deles.

\- Você não os conhece de verdade, Potter, mas eles são realmente péssimas pessoas. - Sirius disse enquanto fazia um sanduíche de ovo improvisado.

James assentiu e virou-se na direção de Lily. Ela estava com o cabelo ruivo trançado do lado esquerdo, caindo pelo ombro. James sorriu enquanto brincava com o resto de seu cabelo que ficara para fora do trançado. Ela virou para ele e beijou sua bochecha. James sorriu mais e rapidamente segurou o rosto de Lily entre as mãos e a beijou nos lábios, ela começou a rir.

\- Sem demonstrações públicas de afeto durante a manhã, por favor. - Disse o monitor chefe da casa Grifinória.

James revirou os olhos, já que estava beijando uma das monitoras, coincidentemente uma das meninas mais bonitas da escola.

O café da manhã correu normalmente pelo resto dos minutos restantes. E todos levantaram-se para ir para suas aulas. James ficou para trás, conversando com Lupin.

Ele avistou Lily com suas amigas alguns passos à frente. Sua saia estava curta. Essa era uma das saias curtas que ela possuía e nesse dia particular fez James sentir um pulsar entre as pernas ao lembrar do verão deles.

Ele olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e sorriu. De forma travess, correu até Lily e a agarrou pela cintura.

\- Oi. - Ele disse com a voz rouca.

Lily virou-se com um sorriso nos lábios que combinava com o dele.

\- Tempo livre? - Ela perguntou.

\- Não. - Ele disse dando de ombros.

\- James… - Ela disse em forma de repreendimento.

\- Quero te escutar dizendo meu nome de outro jeito.

Ele a puxou consigo para dentro de uma sala.


	8. Chapter 8

Olá, leitores,

Venho aqui hoje dar uma notícia triste sobre o capítulo dessa semana: não consegui finalizar.  
Escrevi o próximo capítulo em um caderno e ainda não tive tempo para poder passar à limpo nem revisar... Postarei o próximo capítulo até, no máximo domingo (08/09) e no mínimo sexta-feira (amanhã, 06/09).

Noderah.


	9. Capítulo IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miiiiiiil desculpas pelo super atraso! Mas espero que vocês gostem do capítulo...

Ele a puxou consigo para dentro de uma sala. Com os braços ao redor de sua cintura, as mãos dela logo foram para a barra de sua camisa, retirando-a de dentro da calça, enquanto ela mantinha contato visual com os olhos castanhos.

Ele murmurou algum sacrilégio antes de empurrar seu corpo contra, seus lábios ávidos pelos dela e outras partes de seu corpo.

Suas línguas brincaram em sincronia apesar do furor. As mãos de James farfalharam pela saia plissada até encontrarem o que procuravam.

Lily separou-se e olhou ao redor. James havia “escolhido” o banheiro feminino.

– O que? Com medo? - Ele perguntou de forma brincalhona.

Lily deu um sorriso torto e começou a desabotoar a própria camisa. James a puxou mais gentilmente para perto, seu sorriso ainda ali. Ele pressionou seus lábios contra o pescoço pálido e cheio de sardas de Lily. Sua língua molhada trabalhou com os lábios criando pequenas marcas violeta na pele clara.

Lily suspirou. James aproveitou a camisa aberta, seus dedos gelados traçaram rotas, retirando-a e remodelando a blusa branca que vestia por baixo da camisa.

– Essa mania de não usar sutiã é útil.

Fazia quase um ano que James e Lily engataram o namoro. E claro que grande parte do problema que eles tinham um com o outro era frustração sexual, que se derreteu em sexo um tanto quanto violento. Principalmente nos dias em que viviam, um momento tão perigoso para ser jovem, eles sentiam que cada vez em que estavam juntos podia ser a última vez.

Lily sentou sobre o mármore escuro e gelado. Uma das mãos de James pressionava sua cintura, a mantendo estável, a outra mão corria por baixo de sua blusa e acariciando a pele exposta; enquanto isso, ela tentava desabotoar sua calça com as duas mãos, seus suspiros mais altos e guturais agora.

A mão que estava na cintura foi para frente da calcinha branca de Lily, onde começou a movimentar os dedos em círculos acentuando o toque para cima. Lily xingou com os olhos fechados e, sem resistir, James volta a beijá-la.

Finalmente ela abre sua calça e o empurra com o próprio quadril, desmontando da pia trocando de lugar com ele. Ela abaixa-se e começa a põe na boca o membro latejante de James, o que ele responde com um suspiro profundo, soltando o ar pela boca.

James parte os olhos e observa sua namorada e aquilo só serve para deixar os dois mais estimulados. Os sons baixos de James tornam-se mais constantes.

– Lily, eu… - Ele tenta, mas ela continua.

Ela continuou de forma ávida, sua mão envolve a parte inferior de seu membro e prossegue até seus gemidos mais altos e um líquido salgado inundar sua boca.

James a puxa de seus joelhos para seus braços. Ele arfava levemente, o ar escapando por entre os lábios. Ele tocou seus lábios com os dele e deu um pequeno sorriso.

Lily remexeu-se quando escutou passos se aproximando do lado de fora. James já estava catando suas roupas quando ela virou-se de volta para ele. Os dois correram na direção da última cabine e entravam enquanto duas corvinais entraram no banheiro.

James tapava a boca de Lily e vice-versa, os dois rindo.

As meninas, enquanto isso, fofocavam.

Lentamente, a mão direita de Potter desceu pelo corpo de Lily, com os olhos dela acompanhando o movimento. Ele passou o indicador o indicador e o dedo do meio, juntos, pela calcinha dela. Remexeu-se e penetrou os dois dedos com ajuda do suco que escorria.

Ela arfava longamente e James, pressionando a mão esquerda sobre a boca dela, continuava, o corpo dela contra a parede da cabine.

Ele beija seu pescoço, ainda com os dedos dentro dela, a palma da mão esquerda sobre a boca, polegar na bochecha direita e o resto dos dedos sobre a esquerda.

Com estocadas rápidas com longos intervalos, ele continua a excitar Lily. Ele sussurra frases obscenas em seu ouvido até perceber que chegara a um ponto crítico. Seus dedos se movem de encontro ao pequeno botão mais acima e o pressionam, agitando-se. Ela abre a boca para gemer, mas encontra a mão de James, limitando-se a morder seus dedos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí? Valeu a pena a espera?


	10. Capítulo IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo enorme para me redimir :))

Pasca ficara pensando na causa da partida estranha de Sirius. Teria sido algo que ela dissera? Teria sido presa? Ela achara um pouco estranho como Sirius viera falar com ela como se eles já se conhecessem, como se conversassem durante as aulas ou sobre as aulas. Não tinha certeza se ele Black estava flertando com ela, mas se estava, não era como se ela estivesse desgostosa.

\- Garotos são problema. - Disse Rachel, assumida lésbica. - Se ele vai ficar dificultando as coisas, não vale a pena.

As duas estavam sentadas com as costas contra uma árvore no jardim. Elas tinham aquele tempo livre como alguns outros jovens ao redor delas.

Havia se passado uma noite depois do esbarrão dos dois e agora ela comentara com Rachel de forma casual, pelo menos Pasca achava que tinha sido.

\- Eu não estou preocupada! É só que… tem alguma coisa nele. Mas não estou preocupada.

Rachel observava Pasca com os olhos semicerrados e as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- E o animago? - Rachel indagou.

\- O que tem? - De repente a barra da saia de Pasca tornou-se muito interessante.

\- Progresso?

\- Deixei pra lá. Não é importante. - Ela deu de ombros. - Como estão seus pais?

Os pais de Rachel eram puro sangue, porém, ao contrário da maioria, eram completamente contra Voldemort e à favor dos direitos dos trouxas. Eles faziam questão de deixar esse fato bem claro, aliás. Durante as férias, sua família fora atacada em uma padaria. Inclusive, era incrível como os estudantes de Hogwarts ainda tivessem Hogsmeade para ir, apesar do tempo cortado pela metade.

Muitos pais não permitiram a vinda dos alunos para Hogwarts, com medo do pior. Porém, os pais de Pasca e de Rachel achavam que não havia lugar mais seguro, apesar dos pais de Pasca não gostarem muito de Dumbledore.

\- Finalmente dando um tempo nas manifestações. - Rachel suspirou.

A ruiva era completamente à favor da luta dos pais, porém, teve que admitir que ficara um pouco assustada depois de alguns ataques à aliados.

Alguns passos de onde as meninas estavam, James, Lupin, Pettigrew e, claro, Sirius. Os quatro Marotos conversavam sobre coisas triviais. Lupin transformava o ar em borboletas coloridas, Pettigrew observava com admiração, contado uma história, enquanto James passava um Pomo de Ouro de uma mão para a outra e Sirius olhava para as nuvens, as duas mãos nos bolsos.

\- E aí Carol McLaren fez um pássaro enorme azul! Foi uma mágica bem avançada! - Acabou de contar sobre a aula de Transfiguração.

Sirius e James se entreolharam.

\- E você percebeu que era afim dela quando? - Sirius disse de forma casual.

\- Final do semestre passado… Espera aí, o que?? Não gosto dela! - Pettigrew tentou desesperadamente.

Eles riram em sinfonia. Até Remo riu, logo ele que estava chegando perto da lua cheia. Seu rosto já tomava as mudanças da doença: a pele pálida, suas cicatrizes mais rosadas, o cabelo mais fraco e seu humor menos alegre.

Mas ele estava mais contente com a chegada das chuvas e do frio. Os alunos de Hogwarts já começavam a tirar seus coletes de lã dos baús, e as capas não eram mais o aborrecimento que se tornaram durante o verão.

E na mesma rapidez a qual o verão passava, a semana se foi e Pasca não pensava na conversa com Sirius e sim no encontro com o cão.

No sábado de Hogsmeade, Pasca calçou suas botas de couro marrom que acalçavam seus joelhos e uma camisa branca. Antes de sair porta afora, pegou a mochila onde a capa estava e o casaco caramelo de camurça.

Suas colegas de quarto se entreolharam.

\- Onde vai assim? Tem um encontro? - Mary McJenkins perguntou.

Pasca sorriu.

Mary era uma das estudantes mais fofoqueiras de Hogwarts.

\- Algo assim. - Pasca respondeu fechando a porta.

Apesar de Sirius se comprometer em não revelar sua real identidade - e acreditar em seu próprio comprometimento -, nada o impediu de se arrumar antes de sair.

No banheiro, ele penteou os cabelos negros e lustrosos com a escova de Pettigrew - coisa que nunca fazia - e encarou seu próprio reflexo por um tempo, por fim colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e percebeu que seria a opção segura tirar o brinco. Ele optou por suas roupas usuais: o casaco de couro preto, camisa preta e jeans escuro. E adicionou um lenço azul ao redor do pescoço. A chateação do outro dia já perdida no tempo.

\- Que gatão! - James assobiou para Sirius.

Black soltou um riso entredentes enquanto fazia uma pirueta.

\- Estou indo resgatar sua capa.

E saiu porta afora.

\- Só isso? - James murmurou como piada para Lupin e Pettigrew.

Sirius rumou para o vilarejo, as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, e alguns minutos atrás estava Pasca. Ele estava encostado em uma das portas de uma das lojas fechadas de Hogsmeade quando ela passou em sua frente. Com a varinha na mão, ele fazia grama nascer entre os paralelepípedos do chão.

Sirius tomou um passo para a direita e para trás, se escondendo em um beco. Nas sombras, ele tentou novamente o feitiço Camananin Visibelis. Murmurou o encantamento e do jeito certo, dessa vez, uma grossa camada de clara pareceu cobrir-lo da cabeça até os pés.

Sirius olhou para si mesmo e ficou maravilhado em como o feitiço era útil. Ele seguiu Pasca há uma rua de distância, por precaução.

Enquanto isso, ela pensava em como eles deveriam ter combinado um ponto de encontro. Continua caminhando em direção a floresta do outro lado do vilarejo, sua pulsação já alterada por causa do passeio.

Quando Sirius percebeu o plano, ele correu na frente, buscando maior distância, e tomara a forma de cachorro ao mesmo instante que os pés de Pasca chegavam à clareira distante do vilarejo.

Sirius estava sentado ao lado de uma árvore, a menina sorriu e caminhou na direção do cachorro com o lenço azul ao redor do pescoço. Ela se sentiu um pouco boba em falar, já que sabia que ele não responderia, mas o fez de qualquer jeito.

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça, em uma forma de cumprimento.

\- Não convivi com muitos animagos. - Ela disse colocando o peso do corpo na perna direita. - Professora McGonagall é a única.

Sirius piscou, esperando o objetivo dela falando aquilo.

\- Imagino que você esteja em Hogwarts. - Ela continuou.

Sirius assentiu uma vez.

\- E que esteja no meu ano ou no último.

Sirius a encarou.

\- Se fazendo de difícil, né? Certo... 

Ela sentou-se na frente de Sirius com agilidade. Ele se aproximou dela e apontou para o próprio lenço com o focinho.

\- Você quer que eu te elogie? - Ela brincou. - É uma cor ousada para um cão.

Ele repetiu o movimento, ela puxou o lenço e olhou para ele, esperando mais instruções. Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça com quem diz “continue”. Pasca desembrulhou o lenço em seu colo e havia alguns bilhetes numerados.

A garota levantou seus olhos para o cão, a cabeça ainda inclinada para baixo, que repetiu o gesto de “continue”. Pasca pegou o primeiro bilhete e abriu:

“Capa?”, ela riu.

\- Nem um pouco sutil, não? - Ela disse olhando para Sirius.

Sirius negou com a cabeça. Pasca retirou a capa da mochila e colocou em seu colo. Sirius suspirou de alívio e deitou-se em posição de esfinge.

\- Agora que você confia um pouco mais em mim… Você é do mesmo ano de Hogwarts que eu?

Sirius hesitou em balançar a cabeça afirmamente e ficou imóvel.

\- Certo, certo… Mesma casa? - Ela tentou.

Ele permaneceu imóvel, o que fez Pasca suspirar.

\- Os meus pais não. - Ela disse depois de um tempo em silêncio. - Eles eram da Sonserina em seus anos de Hogwarts. E seguem muitos princípios da maior parte dos alunos de lá.

Sirius pareceu interessado, então Pasca prosseguiu. Ela contou a ele sobre seus pais e sobre o que achavam de Voldemort e contou também de como sua amiga, Rachel, e sua família estavam em perigo. Também disse que os pais dela não aprovavam Dumbledore, mas como ela própria achava que ele era o melhor diretor que Hogwarts já tivera e disse que comparara-o com os outros de “Hogwarts, Uma História” e contou para ele algumas coisas do livro - depois de se certificar que ele não havia lido. Pasca contou várias coisas sobre os Lufanos… Falou sobre como muitas vezes eles se sentiam sozinhos e como mais ainda ela se sentia sozinha, já que seus amigos pertenciam a Sonserina e que eram julgados.

\- Eles não têm ótimos exemplos por aí. E sempre acham que todos eles são suspeitos!

Durante esse breve discurso Sirius produziu vários sons, como se quisesse argumentar. Pasca os tomou da forma correta e argumentou contra o que ela achava que ele diria.

Eles continuaram a conversa unilateral até o dia já escuro começar a escurecer cada vez mais.

\- Olha a hora! - Ela exclamou levantando-se e colocando a mochila nas costas.

Sirius chorou para chamar sua atenção e apontou para os bilhetes com o focinho.

\- Certo, qual eu abro? - Ela agachou em frente ao lenço.

Sirius bateu a pata duas vezes no chão e Pasca riu, abrindo o pedaço de papel com um 2 feito à pena.

“Depois de amanhã? De manhã?”

Ela ficou levemente ruborizada com o rápido pensamento de que ele já havia escrito aquilo antes da conversa deles.

\- Sim. - Ela balançou a cabeça afirmamente.

Sirius bateu a pata três vezes.

“Sala dos monitores. Uma hora antes do café da manhã.”

Pasca assentiu e amarrou o lenço no pescoço de Sirius, a capa da invisibilidade embrulhada dentro do lenço.

Sirius virou-se e saiu correndo em direção a algum lugar que Pasca não conhecia. E segunda-feira de manhã eles se encontraram e Pasca contou algumas coisas sobre seus amigos e fez mais perguntas de “sim ou não” para Sirius, que respondeu mais naturalmente.

Só que havia perguntas que não eram de “sim ou não” ou mereciam um complemento e Sirius queria tanto responder… Ele começou a pensar em formas que eles pudessem realmente conversar, mas só uma ideia era realmente verossímil.

\- Você sabe como isso pode ser perigoso, certo? - Disse Lily.

Sirius e Lilian caminhavam atrás de James, Lupin e Peter, esse era o único tempo livre que todos compartilhavam.

\- Ela não é perigosa. - Sirius disse dando de ombros.

Lily riu balançando a cabeça.

\- Se segure, cara, vocês se viram umas três vezes.

Sirius corou levemente.

\- Parece que eu conheço ela faz tempo, na verdade.

\- Quando vocês vão se ver de novo? - Lily perguntou.

\- Amanhã. Temos um tempo livre em comum. - Disse Sirius e lembrou como tinha sido difícil comunicar “eu também tenho esse tempo livre” sem ter como falar ou apontar com dedos.

\- Se vendo quase todos os dias, né. - Ela provocou, um dedo comprido cutucando sua costela. - Tá afim dela, né?

\- Como você está insinuando… é muito cedo para dizer. - Sirius revirou os olhos com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

Lily sorriu também e enrolou seu braço ao dele de forma carinhosa. Ela gostava da quantidade de sorrisos que Sirius distribuía recentemente. Enquanto isso, ele pensava no sorriso de Pasca e no final de semana que eles se veriam.

E como esses dias demoraram para chegar… Todo o furor dos últimos dias impediu Sirius de se concentrar nos dias mais longínquos do calendário. Seria lua cheia naquela sexta e ele só notou quando James o impediu de ir para o quarto.

\- Vamos, Casa dos Gritos. - Ele disse, a mochila nos ombros.

Sirius encarou James por alguns instantes antes de cobrir o rosto com as mãos e fazer um som gutural. Os outros Marotos encararam Sirius e sem querer revelar que encontraria logo mais com Pasca, ele os seguiu, rumo à casa mal assombrada.

E no dia seguinte, Pasca se encontraria sozinha em frente à uma árvore, com um bilhete nas mãos.


	11. Capítulo X

“Pasca,

Desculpe-me. Não poderei te ver hoje.

\- Almofadinhas”

Pasca seguiu o patrono de um cão igual a Sirius até uma árvore. O vento aumentava assim como as sombras no chão, o dia anoitecendo. Ninguém vira Pasca seguir apressadamente atrás do cachorro até chegar à árvore. Ela olhou para os lados antes de enfiar a mão dentro da parte oca, onde o patronos havia desaparecido.

Pasca suspirou depois de ler. Ele não havia marcado outra data ou dito a causa.

E quando os dois perceberam, havia passado duas semanas, que mais parecia um mês. Pasca passava as conversas dos dois na cabeça, querendo saber onde havia errado. E Sirius passava quase todos os dias com Lupin e os outros, pensando em Pasca durante as aulas. Ela estava tão perto, mas não podiam se falar.

As visitas a Hogsmeade tinham sido banidas, então onde eles se encontrariam? Não havia muitos lugares seguros que não denunciaram a identidade de Sirius. Ele também não sabia o que dizer a ela. Não poderia dizer que um dos seus melhores amigos precisou de uma ajudinha pois não era muito chegado à luas cheias. Sirius tinha segredos demais para guardar e de repente, o que antes era confortável, agora o deixava agitado.

Em um dia de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Lupin, o parceiro de Sirius no projeto, não estava. Ele ainda se recuperava da lua cheia na enfermaria.

Sozinho, Sirius se aproximou de Pasca e perguntou onde tinham parado na aula anterior, com a prancheta em mãos e algumas anotações com pouco nexo.

\- Tentamos alimentar os unicórnios, lembra? - Ela disse sem tirar os olhos de suas próprias anotações.

O coração de Sirius batia forte, com medo de ser desmascarado pelo olhar errado, o cheiro conhecido ou até mesmo o coração martelando.

\- Ah, sim. O meu comeu um pedaço de carne de faisão da minha mão. - Sirius disse, observando o unicórnio de estudo dele, de Pasca, da dupla dela e de outras duas duplas.

Pasca olhou para ele impressionada. Toda a turma passou a aula inteira pesquisando com o que alimentar os unicórnios. Ela sabia que Sirius tirava boas notas, mas James era o exibido. Pasca achava que Sirius só tinha sorte e influência... positiva.

\- Ele vomitou depois, mas acho que vale alguns pontos.

Pasca riu entre dentes, soltando o ar pelo nariz.

A aula seguiu com Pasca e Sirius se juntando para pesquisar alimentos que os unicórnios pudessem comer, a dupla de Pasca deixada de lado. Pasca ria dos comentários divertidos de Sirius e fazia um ou outro também, ao que Sirius respondia bem, rindo também.

No final da aula, os dois já liam um livro junto, com os braços quase se tocando.

\- Muito bem, crianças. Corram para a próxima aula. - A professora disse quando a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas havia acabado.

\- Eu acho que já vi algo em um dos livros do Newt Scaramander sobre alimentação de unicórnios. - Sirius disse alcançando Pasca, que já subia colina acima.

Pasca virou-se para encarar Sirius. Seu cabelo estava desarrumado de um jeito que Pasca não conseguia completar o pensamento. E seu cílios eram incrivelmente compridos para um garoto. Seu rosto estava rosado do frio e do sol. E um sorriso brincava em seus lábios, pronto para escapar. Ela tornou a olhar para frente.

\- Te encontro na biblioteca no nosso próximo horário livre? - Ela disse enquanto suas bochechas ficavam avermelhadas.

Sirius demorou para responder, um pouco impactado e disse seu próximo horário livre. Pasca franziu as sobrancelhas, como alguém que está tentando lembrar algo, mas não consegue. Ela deixou para lá; a conexão entre os horários do cachorro e de Sirius não foi feita.

\- Te vejo lá. - Ela disse.

Eles se encontrariam na biblioteca no mesmo dia da semana que Pasca e o cão se encontrariam. Sirius já esperava em uma mesa perto da janela quando Pasca cruzou pelas estantes, sentando-se na frente dele.

\- Oi. - Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

\- Oi. - Sirius respondeu com o mesmo sorriso. - Esse é o livro que eu falei.

Ele levantou o livro da mesa para mostrar a Pasca. Ela folheou-o e franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Imagino o que esteja pensando. Não tem um capítulo sobre unicórnios, mas tem um capítulo sobre artiodáctilos mágicos. E diz que… - Sirius contou rapidamente, um pouco empolgado. Nada parecido com ele mesmo.

\- Espera, espera. Os o que mágicos? - Pasca interrompeu.

\- Animais com chifres. - Ele disse, os lábios ligeiramente tortos, percebendo sua própria agitação.

\- Ah, sim, ok, continue.

\- Diz que eles comem vegetais vermelhos. - Sirius disse com o indicador apontando para o livro. - Talvez os unicórnios não sejam parte dessa família de animais, mas acho que é válido tentar.

\- Você gosta desse tipo de assunto? - Pasca disse, pegando Sirius de surpresa com a pergunta pessoal.

\- Fiz uma pesquisa extensa por um tempo. - Sirius disse depois de alguns segundos em silêncio pensando no estudo para transformação em animago. - Mas não tenho grande interesse. Você tem?

\- Acho que toda garota gosta de unicórnios. - Ela riu. - Gosto de gatos, tenho um.

\- Ah. - Sirius tentou não parecer chateado diante da ideia de que pessoas que gostam de gato normalmente não gostam de cachorro. - Qual o nome?

\- Theo. - Pasca virou-se para o relógio.

\- Complexo de deus?

\- E ela está aqui. - Pasca disse enquanto um gato branco pulava em seu colo.

Sirius observou espantado.

\- Sempre que eu digo o nome dela, ela aparece. - Pasca deu de ombros. - Talvez seja um completo de deus, afinal.

A gata subiu na mesa e desfilou até Sirius. Ele ofereceu os dedos para ela cheirar, o que fez e logo depois se jogou contra sua mão, pedindo carinho.

Pasca levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa. A gata nunca fizera aquilo com ela.

\- Vocês já se conhecem? - Ela fez piada.

Sirius riu sinceramente. Os olhos de Pasca reluziram por um instante.

\- Gosto mais de plantas do que de animais. - Ela disse, tentando continuar a conversa.

\- Então é verdade aquilo sobre os lufanos.

\- Às vezes. - Ela sorriu de forma trocista. - É verdade que os grifinórios se colocam em perigo o tempo todo?

\- … Às vezes. - Sirius lançou um sorriso sedutor.

Pasca sorriu e levantou-se.

\- Te vejo na próxima aula. - Ela disse enquanto pegava o livro.

E saiu da biblioteca, os olhos de Sirius observando-a.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tem um desenho da Pasca e algumas anotações para um capítulo futuro lá no Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/195199890/write/785765659  
dá uma olhadinha


	12. Capítulo XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As coisas vão começar a ficar interessantes...

Pasca achara que a conversa com Sirius na biblioteca tinha ido muito melhor do que aquela no Salão Comunal. Afinal, ele não tinha saído depois de algo que ela dissera.

Pasca caminhava distraidamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sem viva alma com ela. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando ela avistou o cão.

Sirius trotou até ela, o rosto de Pasca estava vívido e ávido, ela abaixou-se para fazer carinho no cachorro, mas recolheu a mão e seu rosto se transformou em uma carranca irritada.

\- Você sumiu.

Ela sentou-se no chão e cruzou os braços inconscientemente. Sirius negou com a cabeça canina. Ele emitiu um choro de cachorro. Não sabia o que fazer, ele não havia se preparado para encontrar Pasca, agiu impulsivamente, não tinha bilhetes.

\- Não tem explicações, hum. - Pasca disse de forma amarga, se aproveitando de ele não poder falar.

Sirius encarou os olhos de Pasca e ela ficou sem graça. Ele latiu pra ela e aproximou-se.

\- O que é? - Ela disse desmontando a fachada de irritação, a curiosidade maior.

Sirius latiu de novo, desta vez muito perto de Pasca.

\- Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer! - Ela disse, começando a ficar agoniada.

Sirius olhou fundo em seus olhos, o que fez Pasca ficar em silêncio.

\- Você quer que eu leia sua mente? - Ela perguntou embasbacada.

O cão latiu novamente, afirmando.

\- Olha, eu não sei se essa é uma boa ideia. Não é algo que muitas pessoas conseguem controlar. E estou falando da pessoa que lê e da que tem a mente lida. - Pasca disse em uma enxurrada de informações, falando em uma frequência veloz.

Sirius continuou olhando nos olhos dela. Ela afirmou com a cabeça uma vez e olhou de volta. Pasca sacou a varinha e apontou, murmurando “legelimentes”.

De uma vez, pensamentos que não eram dela empurraram-se para dentro da mente de Pasca. Ela se viu na loja de doces, falando consigo mesma, pensando em comprar balas para para Lily e sentiu seu coração esquentar com um sentimento que não era seu. Ela viu enquanto uma mão invisível agarrava a sua própria a puxava para outro lugar, em ansiedade, e olhou para si mesma quando o dono da mão tornou-se um cão, desfazendo-se da capa, um sentimento de medo de perder algo a tomou, medo que também não era dela. Logo depois, a cena já era outra; ela encarou a si mesma sentada na floresta, um sorriso em seu próprio rosto, e um sentimento que mimicava o seu próprio naquele mesmo dia. A última cena era uma mão branca, com longos dedos colocando um bilhete dentro do oco de uma árvore. O dono daquela mão estava chateado e quase irritado. Ele virou-se para o castelo e lançou um patronos sem palavras.

Sirius desviou seu olhar do de Pasca e seus pensamentos já eram só dele e os de Pasca, só dela. E ela não precisava estar na mente dele para saber que eles compartilhavam os mesmos sentimentos naquele momento.

Pasca lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço do cachorro.

\- Obrigada por confiar em mim. - Ela disse depois de alguns segundos, a cabeça enorme do cachorro em seu ombro.

Ela afastou-se e olhou para o cão. - Imagino que você tenha segredos que não possa compartilhar comigo. Espero que possa um dia.

Se Sirius estivesse em sua forma humana, ele teria corado. “Ela é esperta”, ele pensou enquanto afirmava entusiasticamente.

Sirius contou a Pasca telepaticamente para encontrá-lo na frente da Sala Precisa no sábado à tarde. E lá estava ela, depois do almoço, em frente à enorme parede de pedra. Sirius chegou instantes depois em sua forma canina e pensou como precisava de um lugar aconchegante para levar uma garota.

Em segundos uma passagem com duas portas se fez na parede de pedra. Pasca não conteve a surpresa e arfou. Sirius balançou a cabeça, incitando-lhe a ir na frente. Ela girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta, entrando em um salão com muitas janelas e cortinas pesadas que estavam penduradas altas no teto. A sala não era muito grande, era confortável, com sofás compridos e pequenas mesas de centro e poltronas. Em uma das pontas havia uma montanha de travesseiros de tons escuros.

A sala não parecia romântica demais, de modo a entregar o que ele pensara, ao que Sirius agradeceu silenciosamente em sua cabeça de cão.

\- O que é essa sala? - Pasca perguntou, caminhando pelo salão.

Sirius subiu no sofá e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Pasca. Ela entendeu o sinal e, com a varinha apontada para ele, murmurou “legelimentes”.

Pensamentos que não eram seus inundaram sua mente novamente. Ela viu Sirius entrando na sala, pela perspectiva visual dele em forma humana, então estava bem mais alto. Quando ele abriu a porta, a sala se moldou a algo diferente de onde eles estavam agora. Essa sala era mais larga, com paredes cobertas de livros e mesas cobertas de ferramentas das aulas de Poções e caldeirões de diversos tamanhos.

E Pasca estava de volta a sala nova.

\- É uma sala que varia de acordo com o que você quer? - Pasca perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Sirius.

Sirius balançou a cabeça afirmamente.

\- E para onde vai a porta quando estamos aqui dentro?

O cão deu de ombros e ela entendeu que ninguém poderia encontrá-los lá dentro.

Após alguns instantes deles em silêncio, Sirius latiu baixo, atraindo a atenção de Pasca. Ela olhou fundo nos olhos do cachorro e outro pensamento veio em sua mente. Sirius estava repassando a cena em que Pasca havia defendido Lily.

\- O que? - Pasca perguntou, ruborizada. - Não entendo o que você quer saber sobre isso. E duvido que possa me mostrar sua pergunta. Talvez seja a hora de virar humano. O seu silêncio é um pouco assustador, sabe? -   
Ela tentou de braços cruzados.

Sirius soltou o ar pela boca, fingindo tédio.

\- Ok. Você quer saber como eu fiz? - Pasca disse, entediada por não tê-lo convencido.

Sirius afirmou com a cabeça. Pasca cruzou as pernas em cima do sofá e contou para ele das plantas e também de como leu a mente de Rabastan sem precisar pronunciar o feitiço. Sirius seguiu fazendo perguntas telepáticas e respondendo algumas de Pasca também. Eles seguiram com seu diálogo no dia seguinte e durante a semana Sirius encontrou Pasca em sua forma humana.

\- Alguma descoberta de vegetal vermelho útil? - Sirius perguntou com as mãos nos bolsos, seu cabelo balançava ao vento.

Pasca tirou uma fruta grande do bolso na frente de Sirius e sua dupla, Mirta. Sirius inclinou-se para perto dela, sem tirar as mãos dos bolsos, e espiou uma fruta escamosa e rosa, com as pontas esverdeadas.

\- Huum, interessante. - Sirius murmurou. - Como conseguiu?

\- Pettigrew. - Pasca disse. - Ele não te contou?

Sirius negou com a cabeça. Ele teria uma conversa com o amigo mais tarde.

\- Por que não pediu para mim? Eu consigo coisas de fora. - Sirius franziu a testa, enquanto Lupin dava um sorriso refreado, aproximando-se do grupo.

Pasca sentiu um tom de ciúmes, mas achou que seria muito cedo para brincar com isso. Ela deu de ombros, um sorriso torto em seus lábios. Ela havia encontrado Pettigrew na escada e se tocado que se havia alguém que poderia conseguir uma fruta da América Central, era um dos Marotos.

\- Você pode ficar com 20% do valor que eu vou gastar com a fruta. - Pasca murmurou para Pettigrew.

\- Feito! - Pettigrew estendeu a mão direita para que ela apertasse.

\- Pitaya, Viridiano? - A professora se aproximou de Pasca, Sirius, Lupin e a dupla de Pasca.

\- Sim, professora. Meu grupo descobriu que animais tais quais os unicórnios se alimentam de uma dieta carmim. - Pasca explicou com confiança na voz.

\- São um grupo agora? - A professora perguntou.

\- … Acho que é sensato nos juntar. - Pasca murmurou olhando para seus colegas que assentiram.

Mirta conhecia Sirius e Lupin, já que eram da mesma casa.

\- Abra-a então. - A professora deu de ombros.

Sirius conjurou uma adaga e passou para Pasca. Seus dedos se esbarraram e Pasca se arrepiou, assim como Sirius. A pele dela estava gélida.

Pasca perpassou a lâmina pela fruta e a abriu. Os alunos se amontoaram para olhar o interior acinzentado da pitaya. Pasca grunhiu e Sirius suspirou, um pouco decepcionado.

\- Será que vai dar certo ainda? - Lupin perguntou.

Pasca ofereceu a parte macia e cinza da fruta para o unicórnio. Ele cheirou, olhou, retraiu-se e tirou um pequeno pedaço. Revirou na boca enorme, mastigou e, finalmente, engoliu. Os alunos observaram com ansiedade. O enorme unicórnio macho regurgitou, os colegas de Pasca emitiram um som de nojo.

\- Continuem tentando, meninos. Boa ideia, Pasca. - A professora disse enquanto se afastava para observar uma dupla. - Não esqueçam do prêmio final! A viagem de grupo para Ucrânia!

Pasca suspirou. Ela queria muito estudar as plantas peçonhentas ucranianas.

\- E se déssemos só a casca? - Sirius perguntou, retirando a adaga das mãos de Pasca sem tocar em sua pele.

Ele ofereceu apenas a parte rosa para o unicórnio, que revirou na boca e engoliu, mas relinchou em descontento.

\- Isso é um avanço! - Pasca virou-se para Sirius sorrindo, um sorriso verdadeiro.

Sirius balançou a cabeça positivamente, os olhos impressionados. Mirta e Lupin concordaram e fizeram anotações, distanciando-se um pouco dos dois.

\- Tentaremos acerolas na próxima vez! - Pasca disse animada.

\- Ace o que? - O feitiço foi quebrado com as acerolas.

\- É uma fruta do Brasil. - Pasca disse recolhendo a pitaia e retirando um pedaço para ela mesma.

\- Como é que escreve isso? - Sirius tirou um bloquinho da mochila e uma pena.

Pasca soletrou, observando Sirius escrever. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas para sua letra. Um vento forte bateu sobre eles, os fios negros de Sirius se agitaram, voando para todos os lados.

\- Já pensou em cortar o cabelo, Black? - Pasca perguntou, seus cachos em seu rabo de cavalo usual se agitavam, mas estavam contidos.

\- Pensei que as meninas gostassem de cabelo grande. - Sirius disse abrindo seu típico sorriso malicioso, que fez Pasca corar ligeiramente e desviar o olhar enquanto ele prendia um cabelo em um coque desarrumadamente elegante.

\- Elas gostam por dois minutos, depois é só uma bagunça. - Ela disse com seu próprio sorriso malicioso, não tão eficaz quanto o de Sirius, mas eficaz o suficiente nele.

\- Vou pensar nisso. - Ele murmurou.

Pasca mal teve tempo de admirar seu rosto perfeitamente esculpido antes de sentir um pingo de chuva na ponta do nariz, que a fez olhar para o céu. Uma chuva torrencial começou a cair. Algumas meninas gritaram procurando por cobertura.

\- Pasca, Sirius! Me ajudem a levar os unicórnios para o estábulo! - A professora gritou. - Os outros.... - A professora ficou em dúvida do que ordenava, vendo os alunos agitados. - estão liberados.

Os outros alunos corriam na direção do castelo e Pasca e Sirius, em meio à chuva, correram para buscar os unicórnios. Pasca puxou os pais pela corrente em seus pescoços, Sirius puxou os unicórnios potros.

Eles levaram os unicórnios em uma mistura de corrida e trote para o estábulo, que descobriram ser uma floresta artificial. O queixo de Pasca caiu ao entrar e avistar todas as árvores, a terra e um pequeno lago dentro do estábulo.

A professora segurou as correntes dos unicórnios e os soltou. - Muito bem feito, não é?

Pasca afirmou.

\- Obra do professor Dumbledore. - A professora comentou. - Podem voltar ao castelo depois que se aprumarem, crianças.

Sirius olhou para as próprias vestes. Estavam encharcadas, assim como as de Pasca. O cabelo dela estava muito molhado também. Ela levantou a mão para retirar a fita azul que mantia-o em um rabo de cavalo alto. Seus cachos molhados caíram pelos ombros até sua cintura. Sirius desviou o olhar, sentindo-se desconfortavelmente aquecido de repente.

Ele também desfez o coque, e espremeu o cabelo nas mãos, retirando o excesso de chuva, e os prendeu novamente. Quando virou na direção de Pasca, ela estava agachada observando uma planta com frutos brancos estranhos.


	13. Capítulo XII

Os cabelo dourados da garota caíam em cascata pelas costas. Sua capa encontrava-se na terra, dobrada ao seu lado, as mangas da camisa branca, coberta pelo colete de lã cinza, estavam dobradas até quase seus cotovelos. Ela examinava de perto a planta bizarra, extremamente atenta às esferas que pareciam alargar quando suas digitais se aproximavam de suas colorações esbranquiçadas.

\- Quê isso? - Sirius pergunta atrás de Pasca.

Ela pula sentada, se assustando e dando um grito curto. Ela vira-se na direção de Sirius e avista-o sem a capa e com as mangas dobradas também, a gravata vermelha, com linhas magras de dourado, frouxa ao redor do pescoço.

\- Uma planta muito venenosa. Um simple toque e… morte. - Pasca disse a última parte olhando para seus dedos. - Mas ministrando doses certas curam pessoas muito doentes. Belo paradoxo, não?

Sirius se aproximou lentamente, sentando ao seu lado e encarando a planta, depois encarando Pasca. Para ela, estes pareceram passos mais de um animal do que de um homem, são lentos e precisos, ele leva todo o tempo que precisa antes de encará-la.

\- Você é muito lufana, hein. - Sirius a oferece um sorriso torto, exibindo os dentes levemente.

Toda aquela cena assusta Pasca ligeiramente, como se ela estivesse prestes a ser devorada. Ela espanta esse pensamento breve e volta à realidade.

\- Você só sabe que gosto de plantas. - Ela deixou o ar escapar pelo nariz, como uma risada, enquanto tornava a olhar para a planta.

\- Sei também que você se importa com as pessoas, é gentil, não julga, é sensível. - Sirius disse enquanto estendia o dedo na direção de uma lagartinha verde que começou a se arrastar na direção de seu indicador.

Pasca corou violentamente e desviou o olhar para a família de unicórnios que pastava alguns passos deles. “Por que ele está falando isso?”, pensou Pasca.

\- Como você saberia disso tudo? Supondo que é verdade. - Ela completou rapidamente.

\- Você protegeu a Lily, nunca a vi tratar ninguém com arrogância, seus amigos são quase todos sonserinos e cuida de animais e plantas e pessoas. - Ele completou a última parte rápido, a lagartinha se arrastava rapidamente em seu dedo.

Pasca olhou para Sirius e murmurou um “obrigada”. Sirius olhou para seus lábios; a lagartinha, e sua sensação em seu dedo, esquecidas.

\- Crianças, ainda estão aqui? - A professora apareceu seca. - Oh, vejo que encontrou uma Thanatos Zoe.

\- Ah, sim. - Pasca diz com o rosto em chamas.

\- Muito raras, muito raras. - A professora murmura.

\- Sim. É por causa delas que eu gostaria de ir à Ucrânia. Bom, e de outras parecidas. - Pasca disse levantando-se.

\- Ah, claro, claro. A Ucrânia é ótima para plantas venenosas, não é mesmo? - A professora comenta. - Espero que consigam descobrir o vegetal certo. - A professora sorri com as mãos na cintura.

Pasca sorri sem mostrar os dentes e confirma com a cabeça. De costas para Sirius, que pega a fita azul de Pasca e a coloca no bolso.

No castelo, Pasca usa a varinha como um secador de cabelo.

\- Vou pesquisar mais sobre vegetais vermelhos. - Pasca diz com os olhos no horizonte. - Tenho um livro de vegetais que talvez tenha algo.

Sirius oferece olhares a Pasca, ainda constrangido pelo momento que eles tiveram pouco tempo atrás.

\- Biblioteca no próximo tempo livre? - Ele sugere.

\- Claro. - Ela diz guardando a varinha, com o cabelo seco.

Sirius a observa revistar seus bolsos, provavelmente procurando pela fita. Seu cabelo é mais curto seco, mas ainda bem longo e volumoso, os cachos são perfeitos, formando ondas fechadas e completas. Ela desiste de procurar a fita, que Sirius segura no bolso, e amarra-o em um coque alto com o próprio cabelo.

\- Eu vou indo. Minha aula começa daqui a pouco. - Ela diz, pegando a mochila no chão um pouco envergonhada de ter que se despedir depois do momento deles.

Sirius balança a cabeça uma vez e desvia o olhar. Pasca vira-se nos calcanhares e parte em direção a sua sala.

Nos corredores, ela enrola os dedos, um sorriso brinca em seus lábios. Ele, com as mãos nos bolsos e o peito estufado, sorri abertamente de forma rara. Sirius solta uma risada e Pasca, caminhando na posição oposta, ri sozinha também.

\- Sr. Black, está atrasado. - O professor da próxima aula diz.

Sirius escolhe não se justificar e poupar seu tempo, ele senta-se ao lado de James, Peter e Lupin. James encara-o com os olhos semicerrados.

\- O que aconteceu com você? - Ele murmura.

Sirius dá de ombros, suas bochechas estão levemente coradas, seria necessário estar perto para perceber. - Alguém estava com Pasca. - James cantarola dando um leve empurrão em Sirius.

\- Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, querem esperar lá fora? - O professor pergunta de forma irônica, fazendo os dois balançarem a cabeça negativamente.

\- O que foi que aconteceu? Deu um beijo nela? - James pergunta sussurrando tempos depois.

Sirius pensa em como beijaria Pasca. Seria com as duas mãos em seu rosto? Seria trazendo-a para perto com as palmas em sua cintura? Seria puxando-a pela mão? Esses cenários fazem-o ficar vermelho e ele abaixa a cabeça, tentando esconder.

\- Estávamos conversando. - Sirius responde sobriamente.

\- Uau, queria ter mais conversas dessas com a Lily. - James disse baixinho.

Sirius não se refreou a tempo de encarar James. Aquela piada revelava mais do que o que ele sabia.

\- Do que está falando? - Sirius perguntou encarando o livro aberto.

James hesitou antes de responder. - São esses tempos… Você se sente assim também? Você acha que vai morrer o tempo todo que escuta um barulho alto?

Sirius pensou na última vez que saira de Hogsmeade. Custara-lhe muito tempo tentando acalmar os nervos depois de escutar uma menina gritar. Ele correu em sua direção, achando que pudesse ajudar, mas ela estava apenas surpresa com a brincadeira de sua amiga.

Black afirmou.

\- Preocupo-me com Lily. Eu sei que ela é esperta, mas ela faz cada merda pelas pessoas que ama… penso no dia que se coloque em risco por alguém que se importe muito. - James disse balançando a cabeça negativamente com este pensamento.

\- Eu sei, James, eu sei. - Sirius assegurou o amigo colocando a mão em seu ombro.

James suspirou.

\- Beterraba. - Pasca disse segurando o braço de Sirius perto da mesa comunal da Lufa-Lufa.

Pasca estava tão perto que Sirius podia ver seus cílios louros. Ela tinha cheiro de grama recém cortada. Ele inalou o cheiro dela antes de responder.

\- Abacate para você também.

Ela soltou o ar pelo nariz, achando engraçado. - Os unicórnios vão comer beterraba. É o melhor vegetal vermelho. É quase vermelho por fora de tanto que é vermelho por dentro. - Ela disse com um sorriso torto de vitória.

Sirius olhou para seus lábios encurvados em um sorriso maroto e torceu para que seus lábios carmins pudessem um dia tocar os dela.

\- Você consegue? - Ela perguntou com expectativa.

\- Mais fácil do que você consegue dizer ‘leviosa’. - Ele disse com seu próprio sorriso malandro.

Pasca soltou o braço dele e trocou a perna a qual depositava o peso de seu corpo. Este sorriso em particular a afetava como poucos.

\- Quanto você acha que seria? - Ela perguntou um pouco sem graça com o sorriso de Sirius e a aproximação deles, mas ela não queria se afastar.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Algo mais? - Ele perguntou aproximando o rosto do dela.

Pasca percebeu com o canto de olho que algumas pessoas de sua mesa olhavam para eles dois. Ela não queria dizer “Estão todos olhando”, pois e se ele estivesse só brincando com ela? “‘E se’ nada. Ele com certeza só está brincando comigo. Se eu comentar algo ele vai saber que eu estou gostando… ACHAR. Ele vai achar que eu estou gostando.”.

\- Não. - Ela disse e virou-se para a saída.

Sirius suspirou levemente frustrado. “O que esperava?”, ele perguntou para si mesmo caminhando para sentar ao lado de James.

“Talvez eu possa esperar mais em outra forma.”, ele pensou comendo ovos mexidos. Sirius rasgou um pedaço de pergaminho e rabiscou com sua letra miúda.

Ele seguiu para a aula rotineira de poções e encontrou Pasca de costa para a entrada do corredor, ela esperava o início da aula. Ele aproximou-se dela com patas de lince e fez o bilhete escorregar para dentro de suas vestes.

Sirius afastou-se, de volta para a esquina do corredor e não precisou murmurar um feitiço de queimação. Pasca deu um pequeno pulo e Sirius virou-se, correndo pelos corredores. Ele esbarrou com alguns alunos, mas ignorou. Em um corredor deserto suas mãos foram substituídas por patas e em sua cabeça cresceram orelhas grandes e peludas. Ele saltitou pelo chão de pedra, correndo em direção ao grande muro.

Ele patrulhou as pedras brancas da parede, esperando. Não teve que esperar muito tempo. Pasca veio correndo pelo longo corredor, a capa negra flutuando atrás dela, sua gravata dourada e preta destacando-se. Ela riu quando o viu parado na frente do muro e logo uma porta desenhou-se atrás dele. Sirius passou por ela e transformou-se em humano.

Ele apontou com a varinha para todas as janelas, as cortinas caíram e esperou por Pasca enquanto prendia o cabelo. Todas suas ações eram por impulso. Seu coração martelava no peito, até sua respiração estava alterada. Ele não gostava de se sentir assim. Estava ansioso, agitado.

Pasca passou pelo portal. A sala se iluminou brevemente antes de ela fechar a porta e ser engolida pelo breu.

\- Almofadinhas? - Ela perguntou, havia medo em sua voz.

Sirius se sentiu mal por fazê-la sentir medo dele. Com sua visão perfeita ele caminhou lentamente para trás de um biombo.

Ele pensou em sua memória mais feliz e um cão enorme saiu de sua varinha, a sala se iluminou mais uma vez. Pasca arfou. - Por Merlim. É você mesmo então. - Ela disse.

Sirius se revelou para o escuro. A garota estava com as mãos estendidas para o ar. Ele sorriu e aproximou-se dela. Ela deu um passo para trás.

\- Você… você está na forma humana? - Ela indagou.

Sirius aproximou-se mais e segurou uma de suas mãos. Ele pressionou seu dedão no centro de sua palma. Ela arfou mais uma vez, dando uma passo a frente, Sirius deu um passo atrás.

\- Ainda não vai se mostrar pra mim? - Ela murmurou, fazendo com que a nuca dele formigasse de antecipação.

Ele queria envolvê-la em seus braços e trazer sua boca para a dele.

E ele disse tão baixinho, tão baixinho que quase não se escutou, mas teve esperança que ela escutaria seu “ainda não.”

Pasca arfou novamente, menos de surpresa e mais de desejo. Ela mordeu seus lábios para se refrear de fazer algo para o qual ele não estava pronto. Seu coração batia como louco no peito e ela achou que poderia morrer quando ele pegou a mão dela e a trouxe para o peito dele.

Por um instante ela achou que ele estava morto, que seu coração não batia, para entender depois que os batimentos dela eram os mesmo que o dele. Ela fechou os olhos, entregando-se para o escuro.

Sirius não precisou tocá-la mais. Eles ficaram muito tempo ali. Ele segurando a mão direita de Pasca em cima de seu peito experienciando os batimentos dela através de sua palma. Ela ali, sentindo as palpitações cardíacas dele. Eles ficaram nessa posição até seus batimentos ficarem desconexos e ele soltar a mão dela, que permaneceu em seu lugar por alguns momentos, até cair ao lado do corpo dela.

\- Eu… - Ela começou a tentar explicar seus sentimentos.

\- Não somos crianças. Você não precisa dizer. - Ele disse no mesmo volume de antes, esperando, torcendo, rezando para que ela não reconhecesse sua voz.

Pasca ficou ali em pé, batalhando contra o pretume, tentando trapacear e enxergá-lo, mas a sala era mais esperta e o escuro mantinha-se.

Pasca moveu-se na direção dele, tentando mostrar seus sentimentos em vez de dizê-los. Ele segurou seus ombros, enviando uma descarga elétrica contra ela.

\- Ainda não. - Ele repetiu.

Pasca deu dois passos para trás, frustrada. Ela mordeu os lábios pensando que só fazia coisas erradas. Sirius deu um passo na direção dela, com um pouco de receio de tê-la ofendido, pegou sua mão e a segurou.

Pasca saiu primeiro da sala. Ela olhou para trás, na perspectiva de ele sair em forma humana, mas se xingou por pensar nisso, seria como traí-lo. Ela caminhou na direção da próxima aula um pouco cega.


	14. Capítulo XIII

– E quase nos beijamos, mas ele disse “ainda não”. - Pasca contou a última parte rápido e pela 3ª vez.

Cada vez que um dos seus amigos chegava, ela recomeçava. Na 2ª vez, ela ainda estava sem graça, cavucando a grama, mas agora ela agia de forma automática e informativa, relatando uma notícia.

– Mas por quê? - Pyrites soltou passando os dedos pelos fios loiros pálidos.

Pasca suspirou quase dramaticamente antes de responder. - Não sei. Ele não quer que eu saiba quem ele é ainda. Não sei o que está esperando também, se eu descobrir quem ele é agora ou depois... o que importa?

– Pasca quer dar uns beijos, Pasca quer dar uns beijos… - Pyrites cantarolou cutucando Pasca com os dois beijos no tom da música.

– Pasca! - Uma voz conhecida a chamou interrompendo o novo hit de Pyrates.

A garota levantou o rosto para as escadas em frente à árvore a qual os quatro amigos apoiavam-se. Sirius pulou os últimos degraus e Pasca levantou-se para encontrá-lo no meio do caminho.

Ele trouxe do bolso um embrulho de papel pardo. Ela agarrou o pacote e espiou dentro, dando de cara com um vegetal terroso.

– Tempo recorde! - Ela deu um pequeno sorriso para a beterraba.

– Devia ter pedido para mim, não Peter… – Ele fez uma careta ao pronunciar o nome do amigo.

Sirius deu uma piscada discreta e virou-se de volta para a escada.

Pasca, afetada, caminhou de volta para a árvore. Seus amigos estavam com os olhos semicerrados.

– Mas você gosta de qual dos dois? - Rachel perguntou com cuidado, medindo as palavras.

Pasca permaneceu quieta.

– Dos dois? - Pasca repetiu baixinho.

– E se eles forem a mesma pessoa? - Torry sugeriu murmurando no ouvido de Rachel que franziu a testa e torceu a boca, como se aquela ideia parecesse idiota.

Pasca olhava para copa da árvore distraidamente.

– Eu deveria me sentir culpada, né? - Pasca disse.

– Seria bom escolher um dos dois. - Pyrites falou.

Pasca deu um riso seco. - Não é como se Sirius gostasse de mim de qualquer jeito… e Almofadinhas… ele é complicado. Pelo menos agora eu sei que é realmente um cara. - Ela suspirou.

Rachel revirou os olhos para a suposição de que “os garotos” não gostassem dela. Ela abriu a boca para argumentar, preparando-se para convencer Pasca a mudar essa ideia, mas Torry segurou seu braço e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Você não está curiosa para saber quem Almofadinhas é? - Pyrites agachou-se ao lado de Pasca e sentou-se.

– No início mais, agora já me acostumei. Por algum motivo ele não quer que eu saiba quem ele é e… Tudo bem por enquanto. - Ela suspirou feliz dessa vez.

– Não ia conseguir me apaixonar por uma garota assim. Ou garoto. - Pyrites falou colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, apoiando-se na árvore.

– Pera, apaixonada não estou!

Pyrites e Rachel riram de forma maldosa. Pasca revirou os olhos.

– Enfim, - Rachel destacou a palavra - É melhor você decidir de quem tá afim, para não ficar confusa depois.

Pasca tornou os olhos para as próprias mãos. Ela se sentia culpada por gostar dos dois, como se os dois soubessem que ela tinha sentimentos por eles, porém, não pelos dois. Isso era o que ela achava naquele momento.

Eles caminharam para dentro da escola, Pasca ainda pensava em seu triângulo amoroso quando eles foram para a próxima aula.

No sábado à tarde Pasca acabou cedo os estudos. Ela se forçara a acabar os deveres. Enquanto isso, Sirius abriu o pergaminho de Poções e passara um bom tempo ali, olhando pro papel amarelado.

Ele levantou-se no final da tarde e foi para o salão comunal jantar na companhia de seus amigos.

Mais cedo naquele mesmo dia ele reencontrara a fita azul no bolso da capa. Na frente do espelho ele fez um rabo de cavalo baixo e prendeu com a fita pouco antes da metade do cabelo. Ele embrulhou-se em um suéter vermelho e amarelo, as cores da Grifinória.

Pasca o avistou antes que ele o fizesse. Ele nunca prendia o cabelo, ela reconheceu primeiro sua própria fita e depois Sirius. Ela ruborizou violetamente, olhando para o lado, tentando esconder.

Sirius encontrou os olhos de Pasca já sentado na mesa. Ela fez um gesto, apontando para o próprio cabelo, onde a fita estava.

Ele sorriu torto, maroto, levantou as sobrancelhas. Sirius mexeu a boca formando a palavra “gostou?”.

Se pudesse esforçar-se para não ruborizar, Pasca o fez. Se ela pudesse dizer que não ficou carmim naquele momento, ela diria que foi pura força de vontade. O sorrisinho não deu para conter, antes de desviar o olhar para o ratatouille à sua esquerda.

No mesmo lado, Rachel aproximou-se do ouvido de Pasca. - Ele não costuma prender o cabelo, né?

Pasca virou-se para encarar Rachel.

– Pensei que você não fosse dessas que fica de olho em Sirius Black. E com isso quero dizer que você é gay. - Pasca zoou, contornando.

Rachel deu a língua para Pasca antes de dizer - Ele já tem um fã clube grande demais. - E apontou com o polegar para um grupo de meninas de gravatas azuis.

Pasca observou as nerds que queriam ficar com o bad boy e também as boazinhas que queriam terminar com o metido a vilão, além das corajosas heroínas que queriam o herói incompreendido. Ela se amaldiçoou baixinho por achar que ele a escolheria em algum universo.

– Sei o que está pensando. Não pensei isso. - Rachel chamou a amiga de volta.

Rachel soltou o garfo ao lado do prato. Os lufanos ao redor já estavam acostumados com a presença da sonserina.

– Por que? Acha que eu deveria insistir no Sirius? - Pasca perguntou querendo afrontá-la.

– Isso não tem nada a ver comigo. - Rachel falou séria. - Mas não ache que ele não gosta de você só porque você acha que existem garotas mais interessantes que você mesma.

Rachel já queria despejar esse fato em cima de Pasca fazia algum tempo.

– Eu… eu gosto dos dois… - Pasca colocou as mãos na cabeça, entregando-se ao desespero.

Do outro lado do salão, Sirius notou.

– Hum… o que está rolando? - James aproximou-se de Sirius ainda mastigando.

Sirius olhou para o melhor amigo, checando se deveria contar tudo.

– Vai ter que prometer não ficar puto. - Sirius disse levantando a sobrancelha direita.

Sirius levantou a mão direita e fez uma cruz em cima do coração.

– … O que foi isso?

– Ah, é uma coisa que os trouxas fazem, palavra de escolheiro ou algo assim. - James deu de ombros. - Lily que me contou. - Ele sorriu como um Golden Retriever sorriria.

– Tá, eu vou assumir que isso é um ‘sim’. - Sirius disse revirando os olhos. - Vem cá.

Sirius levantou-se da mesa deixando seu frango, puxando James pela manga do suéter gêmeo ao dele mesmo.

Sirius caminhou até um ponto ligeiramente escondido da escola e sentou-se no banco de pedra. Ele colocou uma mecha fora do rabo de cabelo atrás da orelha. Ele não durou muito tempo sentado, logo já estava andando de um lado ao outro, enquanto contava para James tudo o que acontecera entre ele e Pasca.

– Ela saiu da Sala Precisa um bom tempo depois de eu dizer isso e ainda não nos falamos. Nem um dos dois eus. - Sirius finalizou o discurso com um grande expiro, liberando todo o ar do pulmão e sentindo-se mais leve.

Nessa altura os alunos jantando já estavam de volta a seus dormitórios. James tentara interromper poucas vezes, mas ele parara de reagir à medida que a história ficara cada vez mais intrincada.

Agora Sirius só encarava James, esperando um veredicto, enquanto este encarava a parede à direita.

– Não vou nem comentar o tempo que você levou para me contar isso.

Sirius partiu os lábios e chegou a pegar fôlego, pronto para discursar sobre essa parte. Mas James o interrompeu.

– Já sei, já sei… Você queria me contar, mas não podia. Sirius, eu não sou o Lupin, acredito que você possa se cuidar. E cuidar de nós também. Se você confia nela… Então tá bom. - James finalizou.

Sirius não sabia o que dizer.

– Será que ela… sabe?... De mim. - Sirius murmurou baixo.

– Aparentemente ela gosta das suas duas versões. A mais silenciosa e a um pouco menos. - James jogou.

– Ou ela só gosta de estar com a minha versão canina… E se quando ela souber que o cão sou eu… - Ele não completou a frase, diminuindo a voz a cada palavra até se calar.

James olhou para o rosto do amigo. Ele havia sido marcado pelos pais, principalmente pela mãe. James esperava que não permanentemente.

Na época que Sirius morara com James, o amigo era tomado por pesadelos quase todas as noites no primeiro mês. James achara que perguntar sobre seus pesadelos não deixaria o amigo mais feliz. Ele escutara o amigo discutindo em seu sono com os pais. Sua mãe era mais frequente, mas os diálogos com o pai eram os mais doloridos.

– Você não me queria. - Disse Sirius uma vez.

– Por que não fez as coisas mais fáceis para mim, pai? Você também ficou feliz em ter paz, não é?

As lutas com a mãe eram mais histéricas. “Eu também nunca te amei”, ele mentia. Às vezes ele parecia chorar. “Por que você não podia me aceitar assim, mãe?”

– As pessoas gostam de você, Sirius. - James colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, olhando em seus olhos. - E você também pode gostar das pessoas, nem todas vão te deixar na mão.

Sirius olhou de volta nos olhos do amigo e sentiu-se constrangido ao perceber que seu amigo sabia de seu trauma, mas também sentia alívio.

Os dois partiram dali com sorrisos.

Desde que os marotos tinham adquirido seus animagos, suas temperaturas não eram as mesmas. Eles quase sempre sentiam-se aquecidos, mas naquele inverno específico nevava como nunca, até eles sentiam o frio entrar pelos vãos das roupas. Um jogo de quadribol até tinha sido cancelado e as aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, por hora, também. As avaliações antecessoras aos NIEMs estavam próximas também e quase todos os alunos do ano de Sirius e Pasca estavam ansiosos, não sabiam exatamente o que esperar dos NIEMs, sendo os NOMs já tão exaustivos.

Pasca, por exemplo, não parava de estudar nenhum momento. Ela acordava mais cedo para estudar, revisava anotações durante as aulas e fazia resumos enquanto comia.

Ela havia deixado Sirius e Almofadinhas para o futuro, por agora. No curto tempo livre que ela tinha, Pasca pensava neles. E o único momento que ela tinha era durante o banho e antes de dormir, o que acabava levando a ações quase que… inconscientes.

Quando tomava banho ela pensava em Sirius e em seu cabelo longo molhado junto a ela na banheira. Na cama ela pensava naquele o qual não sabia a face. Pasca sonhava que o cão negro a perseguia na floresta proibida. Ela acordava ainda sentindo a adrenalina da fuga. Suas noites não eram momentos em que ela descansava. Aliás, estes não existiam mais.

Sirius, enquanto isso, estudava mais do que normalmente e considerando que o normal era “nada”, Lily estava muito muito surpresa em encontrá-lo na biblioteca com livros abertos.

Ele pensava em Pasca todos os dias também e, assim como ela, ele fantasiava. Ele queria encontrá-la na Sala Precisa, havia marcado uma data, mas na hora certa, ele só encontrara um bilhetinho escrito: 

Preciso estudar, me desculpa. Se eu ficasse para te dizer isso, não iria embora.

Em breve nos veremos.

– P.V. ♡

Sirius pensava naquele coração ao lado do nome dela nos tempos vagos.

O garoto não conhecia Pasca por tempo o suficiente para saber que ela era compulsiva sobre suas notas. Nascida em uma família de intelectuais sonserinos, a única coisa em que seus pais a deixavam em paz eram suas notas.

Ela não era o tipo de aluna que tirava boas notas simplesmente assistindo às aulas, como Sirius e James. Quando os professores falavam de alguma matéria que ela não tinha afinidade, sua atenção simplesmente saia do ar.

– Senhorita Viridiano, coma antes de estudar. - Pyrites disse imitando perfeitamente a voz da professora Sprout.

– Desculpa, Madam… - Pasca começou antes de virar-se e perceber que havia sido enganada.

Ela revirou os olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso.

– O que é que você quer? - Ela perguntou voltando-se para suas folhas.

– Viu a novidade? - Pyrites apontou para o corredor com um grande mural de informações.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

– As aulas de Tratos de Criaturas Mágicas vão voltar. - Pyrites disse. - Direto para as avaliações com os unicórnios.

Pasca olhou na direção de Pyrites, largando a pena, suas bochechas estavam levemente avermelhadas de excitação.

– Finalmente!! Eu não sabia mais o que fazer com a beterraba, já estava apodrecendo. - Ela disse a palavra do vegetal baixo, não queria que ninguém roubasse sua ideia.

– É só por isso que ficou animada? Não é porque vai passar mais tempo com o Sr. Black? - Ele brincou com as sobrancelhas.

Ela riu das brincadeiras dele, empurrando-o do banco, Pyrites atingiu o chão e ela riu mais alto, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Sirius observou a interação deles de longe, ele havia entrado no Salão fazia pouquíssimo tempo, com Peter em seu encalço.

Na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas ele não conseguiu não agir como se ela estivesse o traindo.

– Você não estão namorando, você não sabe se ela gosta mesmo de você e isso que você viu não impede que ela goste de você também. - Lupin, o sensato, dizia a Sirius enquanto eles se aproximavam do aglomerado de alunos encasacados ao redor dos unicórnios.

“E nem deixar meus traumas subirem a cabeça”, Sirius completou em seu pensamento. Ele estava com uma carranca pesada no rosto, o olhar fechado e duro, até Pasca virar-se em sua direção. Ela parecia procurar algo, abraçada com o mesmo embrulho que ele lhe dera, e quando o vira, abriu o sorriso mais brilhante que ele já recebera. Seu coração perdeu uma batida e ele se sentiu como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Horas depois ele percebeu que realmente estava apaixonado.

Lupin deu um leve empurrão no amigo na direção da garota. Sirius olhou para ele com um olhar mortal antes de caminhar na direção de Pasca e sua colega grifinória.

– Preparado para viajar? - Pasca perguntou quando Sirius estava perto o suficiente.

– Quanto tempo você levou me esperando para contar essa piada? - Sirius perguntou com os olhos sorrindo, uma sombra de sorriso em seus lábios que fez o cérebro de Pasca enevoar.

Pasca estalou a língua enquanto revirava os olhos.

– Está tão confiante assim? - Ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos dela.

– Com certeza. Fiz pesquisa o suficiente. O máximo que pode acontecer é…

– Um empate! Temos um empate entre o grupo laranja e o verde! - A professora Smerna cantou.

Pasca não poderia estar mais decepcionada, era o que ela achava, pois estaria prestes a chorar se os unicórnios todos não tivessem devorado a beterraba. Uma pena que eles tenham comido os morangos do grupo sonserino. Um pouco contrariados, mas comeram. A pior parte era que eles eram amigos de Rabastan. Nott, o amigo que tentara atingir Pasca, defendendo Rabastan, já estava de volta de sua longa suspensão.

Pasca olhou com nojo para o grupo que comemorava. Sirius não podia acreditar quando vira os animais comendo a raiz, assim como o resto do grupo, mas quando percebera que os amigos de Rabastan também tinham se dado bem, fechara a cara.

– Primeiro, a recompensa. - A professora anunciou. - Um grupo terá a honra de ir em uma viagem onde receberá ensinamentos sobre Animais e Plantas Mágicas diretamente de bruxos ucranianos, como vocês sabem. Eles nos receberão em laboratórios. A viagem será no dia 18 de dezembro, voltaremos dia 24, chegando aqui dia 25. Aqueles que querem passar o natal com seus familiares podem ser deixados na Estação de King Cross.

Segundo: haverá um desempate no dia 18, logo antes da viagem. Seus ensinamentos de anos em Hogwarts serão testados. Preparem-se. Turma dispensada. - Sra. Smerna disse.

Sirius e Pasca entreolharam-se, ele sabia que como ela queria ir nessa viagem e faria todo o possível para conseguir isso para ela. Não é como se ele também quisesse passar sete dias quase sozinho com ela. Claro que não. Imagina. Era tudo por ela.

– Eu prometo contribuir dessa vez. - Lupin disse um pouco culpado por deixar tudo nas costas de Sirius e Pasca.

– E eu também. - Mirta disse mais por necessidade do que culpa.

Pasca deu um pequeno sorriso e balançou a cabeça afirmamente.

– Srta. Viridiano, pode me ajudar com os unicórnios? - A professora chamou de certa distância.

Pasca caminhou até a cerca, onde abriu a porteira e pegou as rédeas dos potros. Um aluno esbarrou contra seu ombro, fazendo-a olhar para frente e não para o unicórnios.

– Prepare-se, Viridiano. Tenho um cara no meu grupo que quer muito umas ervas caras da Ucrânia. E eu quero vingança. - Nott disse, fazendo Pasca recuar inconscientemente.

– Fica na sua, Nott. - Sirius disse a alguns passos de distância. - Decidimos isso dia 18.

Sirius parecia completamente calmo aos olhos de Pasca, ele achava, mas por dentro um vulcão parecia entrar em erupção. “Como ele achava que podia ameaçá-la assim?!”, ele pensava.

Nott olhou Sirius dos pés à cabeça e afastou-se, de volta à escola.

Sirius o seguiu com os olhos e depois de perdê-lo de vista, virou-se de volta para Pasca, que o olhava com seus enormes olhos de caramelo. Eles pareciam derreter, ele arfou baixinho e sutil. Sirius segurou seu queixo e a puxou para perto de seus lábios, enquanto se aproximava com seu corpo, plantando um beijo casto em seus lábios rosados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha, eu provavelmente só deixei isso acontecer por causa da névoa de remédios na frente dos meus olhos agora. Tô gripadíssima e dopadíssima de paracetamol. Esse capítulo é o maior que já teve… Por isso demorei tanto tempo para postar, estava revisando ele todo e finalizando. Eu precisei fazer ele bem grande pois tinha muito o que encerrar.
> 
> Então sabemos que Pasca está dividida entre o cão e Sirius, Sirius quer estar com Pasca em qualquer forma possível, mas ela está focada nos exames. Sabemos também que eles, talvez, façam uma viagem para a Ucrânia - olha que romântico, quem nunca quis ir à Ucrânia? Sabemos também que Nott tá putaço.
> 
> Esse beijinho aí foi pra vocês, continuem lendo e não sejam leitores fantasma QUE DAQUI À POUCO TEM MAIS!


	15. Capítulo XVI

– Sei lá, não sei mais o que fazer. - Sirius disse de forma quase ininteligível enquanto fazia uma bagunça no próprio cabelo.

Lupin, Pettigrew e James continuavam a observar Sirius se contorcendo na cama de dossel. Os três marotos permaneceram sentados na cama de James, olhando Sirius.

– Ela não gosta de mim. - Sirius disse depois de muito momentos em silêncio, fazendo sons guturais.

– Por que ele só não conta para ela que gosta dela e aí vê se ela gosta dele também? - Pettigrew murmurou na orelha de James.

James deu de ombros, os olhos esbugalhados em consternação.

– Sirius, deveríamos estar estudando para as provas. - Lupin disse com um livro escondido atrás das costas.

E foi nisso em que se focaram pela próxima semana, até Sirius vislumbrar outra cena entre Pyrites e Pasca.

Os dois estavam sentados na mesa da Sonserina muito próximos um do outro, a mão esquerda de Pasca segurada pelas de Pyrites enquanto ele arriscava espiadas na direção dos olhos dela.

Sirius revirou seus olhos acinzentados para essa cena e continuou com seu cereal matinal.

– Ou eles só são amigos. - James disse tomando chá.

Sirius sobressaltou-se, derramando leite na gravata.

– Ei, Black! - Uma voz desconhecida o chamou.

Sirius virou-se ainda caminhando, pronto para fazer nada durante o horário livre. Meio correndo e meio andando rápido, Pyrites aproximou-se, seu cabelo perfeitamente simetricamente loiro era muito brilhante, “Com certeza faz alguma coisa no cabelo, nenhum cabelo é assim”, pensou Sirius.

– Nos conhecemos? - Sirius perguntou de cara fechada.

– Uau, nas histórias da Pasca você é mais simpático. - Pyrites disse consertando a própria gravata. - Enfim, é aniversário dela semana que vem, quinta-feira.

Sirius permaneceu em silêncio.

Pyrites revirou os olhos - E sabendo quem você é… você poderia tirar a gente daqui para comemorarmos no Três Vassouras. - Pyrites disse sílaba por sílaba como se falasse com um estrangeiro.

Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas e engoliu em seco antes de dizer. - Por que você acha que eu faria isso?

– Porque você gosta dela. E ela gostaria disso. - Pyrites deixou o deboche de lado, sua cara agora era preocupada, como se percebendo que Sirius tinha problemas mentais.

Sirius ficou em silêncio.

– Vocês… você… não gosta da Pasca? - Sirius perguntou lentamente.

– O que?! Cara, não! Ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas! - Pyrites disse com as mãos no peito.

– … Ah.

– Ah. - Pyrites o imitou. - Enfim, se quiser bolar alguma coisa fale comigo ou com a Rachel.

Sirius concordou.

– Espera, quem é Rachel? - Sirius perguntou para um Pyrites que já estava indo embora.

Horas depois na torre da Grifinória Sirius levou o assunto para o resto dos Marotos e Lily.

– Então, espera, você quer sair de Hogwarts numa quinta-feira com… nove pessoas. - James recapitulou.

– No meio de uma guerra, isso. - Sirius balançou a cabeça afirmamente.

James concordou com a cabeça também e apertou a mão do amigo. - Fechou.

– Espera, espera, espera. - Remo disse levantando-se do melhor sofá da sala. - Sirius, como acha que faremos isso? Não cabemos todos debaixo da capa da invisibilidade, há vários monitores nos corredores o tempo todo e eu sou um deles! - Lupin levantou a voz na última frase.

– Vamos arrumar um jeito, Remo. - James disse de forma assertiva.

– James, podemos ser expulsos. - Lily disse séria. - Ou atchim. - Todos disseram saúde. - Pior.

– Lily, vamos arrumar um jeito. - James disse sentando-se do lado dela e colocando o braço ao seu redor.

O dia 24 de novembro não demorou a chegar, nem a neve a cessar. A aula de Pasca e Sirius com os unicórnios não voltaria mais a acontecer, professora Smerna cancelara as aulas e pediu como segunda avaliação uma redação enorme sobre os animais. Pasca forçou-se a não falar com Sirius e tentava não olhar na direção dele, mas tinha que admitir que estava certa, ele era muito mais bonito com aquele corte de cabelo. Com o tempo a raiva dele foi passando e ela só ficou com vergonha de falar com ele depois de seu ataque.

Na quinta-feira de manhã, Pasca recebeu presentes de todos os seus amigos e uma carta de seus pais. A linguagem deles era fria como sempre. Eles também eram muito bons em transmitir uma mensagem com muitas palavras, em suma, eles queriam desejá-la sucesso.

Todos os amigos da garota estavam sentados ao seu redor e já sabiam que escapariam mais tarde para Hogsmeade. E não se surpreenderam quando Sirius se aproximou de Pasca por trás, pousando a mão em seu ombro, o que a fez olhar para cima.

Sirius deu um pequeno sorriso e Torry abriu espaço ao lado de Pasca para que ele pudesse sentar-se.

– Feliz aniversário. - Ele disse só para ela.

– Obrigada, Sirius. - Ela disse corando levemente, tentando evitar os olhos dele, mas ele estava perto o suficiente para fazer com que essa ação fosse reprimida.

– Tenho uma surpresa para você.

– Não está bravo comigo? - Ela também não conseguiu reprimir essa pergunta.

Sirius demorou para responder, não era esse o diálogo que ele havia ensaiado. - Não, não estou bravo com você… estou com saudades. - Ele disse corando também, olhando para os guardanapos em cima da mesa.

Pasca voltou os olhos para os guardanapos também.

– Como é seu aniversário, gostaria de te levar para sair. - Ele acabou dizendo o que queria de verdade e não o planejado. - Quer dizer, não só você! Meus amigos e eu queremos levar você e seus amigos para beber no Três Vassouras.

– Todos nós? - Ela perguntou incrédula.

– Sim, todos vocês e James, Lupin e Peter.

– E Lily?

– Ah, ela pegou um resfriado, acho que terá que ficar.

Pasca balançou a cabeça afirmamente e franziu as sobrancelhas. - Isso não é incrivelmente perigoso?

– Bom, é, mas já pagamos adiantado para Madame Rosmerta e ela embarcou na ideia. - Ele deu de ombros.

– Por que estão fazendo uma coisa tão legal por mim? - Pasca brincou com o novo presente.

Rachel havia presenteado a amiga com uma pelúcia de uma flor que parecia respirar. Sirius observou a flor por um tempo antes de responder, ele não queria parecer caído de amores por ela, mas também não queria parecer frio.

– Você fez muito por Lily, logo, por todos nós e… - Ele tomou fôlego antes de dizer. - Talvez às vezes você seja sim o centro do meu universo.

Eles se entreolharam, as bochechas de Pasca pareciam que iriam entrar em combustão, mas mesmo assim ela não tirou os olhos dele. As bochechas de Sirius também estava avermelhadas, não como as da garota, mas de forma rara. O olhar que eles trocaram parecia ter sido o suficiente para Sirius, ele não sentia a necessidade de se despedir, então simplesmente levantou-se da mesa.

Os amigos de Pasca fingiam estar fazendo coisas importantes como contemplar o teto. Alguns outros alunos de Hogwarts pareciam menos preocupados em demonstrar que não estavam observando os dois.

– Okay, isso foi… alguma coisa. - Pyrites disse balançando a cabeça afirmamente.

Pasca limitou-se a acabar de tomar seu café da manhã em silêncio.

– Você escutou o que ele disse? - Pasca comentou horas depois com Torry.

A amiga balançou a cabeça negativamente, esperando a outra falar. Ela estava tão animada quando Pasca.

– Ai, por Merlin, eu sabia! Eu sabia que ele gostava de você! - Torry disse.

– Sabe, eu não gosto dessa ideia. - Uma voz à esquerda de Pasca disse, fazendo a loira parar.

Ela já havia visto aquela garota antes. Seu cabelo era na altura dos ombros e parecia muito sedoso. Ela não era alta e possuía as curvas em todos os lugares certos. Pasca sabia que seu sobrenome era Vane, e além da gravata vermelha e dourada, não tinha mais informações sobre a garota.

– Desculpa? Nos conhecemos? - Pasca perguntou, ainda estava em dúvida sobre se a garota estava falando com ela ou não.

– Eu conheço você. - Vane disse e descolou suas costas da parede. - Sei também da sua paixãozinha por Sirius.

Pasca não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma resposta para oferecer.

– Fique fora dessa. - Vane disse. - Pelo seu bem, Pasca. - A morena disse o nome dela como se ela fosse uma menininha.

– Não sei do que você está falando, eu nem sei quem você é. - Pasca arriscou.

Antes de Pasca pudesse acabar de falar, Vane já estava com o rosto perigosamente próximo do dela, suas pupilas enormes.

– Black… é um projeto. - Vane murmurou, Torry estava em choque com os olhos arregalados. - Ele dá trabalho, não chegue agora achando que pode sentar na janela só porque você dá a ele boas notas em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

– Quem você pensa que é… - Pasca também não completou essa frase também.

Vane chocou sua palma contra o rosto da garota antes que ela pudesse acabar de falar. Pasca olhou petrificada para Vane. O corredor vazio ficou cheio de repente e uma mão acolhedora puxou Pasca para longe, uma voz também acolhedora falou algo para ela, mas seus olhos e atenção ainda estavam em Vane. Torry postou-se na frente de Pasca e perguntava a ela se ela estava bem e a mesma voz acolhedora agora estava rígida e severa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarta temos o aniversário de Pasca! Lembrando que postarei agora quartas e domingos :)) Seria um ótimo presente de aniversário para mim (hoje é meu aniversário!) se vocês comentassem e curtissem os capítulos!


End file.
